Beautiful Nightmare
by MaidenAliceMichaelis
Summary: SEQUEL TO SWEET DREAMS, MUST READ THAT TO UNDERSTAND. Our favorite twins are back, and apparently, so is Sophie's stalker. Along with a few figures cloaked in black, a Watcher, and a strange girl that can turn herself into a scythe. What does it all mean? Are the existences of vampires, angels, and demons being threatened? Or are humans?
1. I'm A Good Girl

_**REMADE . . . Again . . . -_-;; Sorry. Anyways, here you go. On with the tale!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: I'm A Good Girl<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Roses burn in the fire<strong>_

_**You were nothing but a liar**_

_**Promises left broken**_

_**She's left here choking on her tears**_

_**Don't come here**_

_**Don't come near**_

_**The monster is awakening**_

_**Hear her scream**_

_**You were the real one in need**_

_**So why, tell me**_

_**Does she bleed?**_

* * *

><p><em>~One Month Ago~<em>

"_We're moving!"_

"_WHAT?"_

_Alice looked over at Charlie and smiled. "You can come too, Charlie."_

"_W-wait!" Sophie intervened. "Where are we moving to?"_

"_Alaska?" Bella asked a little nervously._

_Alice shook her head. "A place called Heavena. In Colorado."_

"_Colorado, Alice?" Rosalie asked skeptically._

"_Don't worry. This town isn't even heard of, and it is surrounded by mountains, so it snows and rains a lot."_

_Mayumi fidgeted a little. "I hate rain," she mumbled._

"_Colorado you say?" Charlie went back to that and cupped his chin in his hand in thought. "Hmm. I did get a job offering from there. Not many police officers since it's a pretty small town."_

_Alice smiled and nodded. "Then it is settled everyone!" she giggled and clapped her hands together. "We're moving out of Forks and going to Heavena!"_

* * *

><p>(Sophie P. O. V)<p>

"People are going missing?" I asked as Matthew ran outside to play with Renesmee.

Carlisle nodded. It was clear he was worried and upset by the matter by the look in his gold eyes. "Mainly males between the ages of seventeen and nineteen."

"You think a demon is behind this?" Ethan asked.

Carlisle shrugged his shoulders and began pacing the room once more. We all watched him: Ethan, Stefan, Edward, Bella, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Jake, and Seth. We all paid close attention to his movements and hung on each word he spoke.

"There is not enough evidence to tell. Perhaps."

"What if it's just a human?" Bella asked.

"No. Things are being done too well for it to be a human. Even with many witnesses around, the person goes missing."

The room fell silent once more. Each minute felt like an hour. Finally, Ethan spoke up, breaking the silence.

"This isn't good," he said. "We need to figure something out before whatever this thing is reveals us. And I know we don't want that."

We all nodded.

"This is just like that children case we had in Forks," I said. "I say we go at it the same way."

"You mean use you as bait?" Ethan asked. "No way. We almost died last time."

"But we're stronger now," I argued. "And it wouldn't be me as bait because I'm not a seventeen year old male."

"But Sophie, there's a difference from the two cases," Bella said. "We had evidence that the dolls were behind it, but this case has no leads at all. We wouldn't even know where to start."

"Hmm," I sighed and leaned against the back of the couch. "So what do we do? Wait for boys to just keep disappearing? Wait for this thing to slip up and then we'll go?"

"Unfortunately," Carlisle said and finally sat down.

"And, if we're lucky, one of us will become a target," Emmett said with a gleeful smile on his face. I could practically see the images in his head of him beating the perpetrator to a pulp.

"Don't get so cocky, Emmett," Rosalie scolded. "We don't know how powerful this thing could be."

Everyone agreed.

* * *

><p>(Third Person P. O. V)<p>

"Wake up~ You sleep too much!" the girl complained and glanced over the railing.

"Get down from there before you fall," another girl scolded her and the hyper one quickly moved away, a pout on her pretty face.

"I'm bored!" she says simply. "And he won't wake up! You said he would wake up soon."

"I said no such thing!" the more mature girl argued. "I told you he would wake up, that is all! I never told you when."

"So you don't know when he'll wake up?"

The mature girl shook her head. The childish one put her hand to her lips and glanced over the railing in a safer way. Her green eyes were full of worry as she stared down into the darkness that held the boy they were talking about.

"Hey, Miss?"

"What is it?"

"When he wakes up . . . Will he remember?"

"The past?"

"No. Me."

"Oh . . ." the mature one trailed off and smirked. "Of course. How could he ever forget you? After all, you are his weapon."

Those words cheered the girl right up. She smiled widely and nodded her head. "Yup! He could never forget about me! We're the bestest friends!"

"Yes, yes you are. Now, I have a favor to ask."

* * *

><p>(Sophie P. O. V)<p>

The next morning was Monday, meaning I had to get ready for school, and so did Matthew. I walked over to my son's room and shook him gently.

"Come on," I whispered softly. "Time to get up, Matthew."

Of course, he just groaned and hid deeper under the blanket. "I don't wanna go to school."

I smiled. "Come on. Preschool isn't even _half _as bad as high school," I chuckled.

"But I want to stay home, Mama," he begged and peaked up at me from under the blanket. My gut churned as I looked into his eyes. What was that look? Fear?

"Matthew . . . What's wrong?" I asked and sat on the edge of the bed. I picked up my adorable son and sat him on my lap as I hugged him.

He shrugged, his round cheeks puffed out slightly. He always did that before he was about to cry. "I . . . I feel like something bad is going to happen . . . It's . . . scawy Mama. . ." Matthew began to cry and instantly clung to me tightly.

I stared at him in shock, my arms still wrapped around him protectively. "Scary?"

"We'll all stay home today."

I looked up at Stefan as he leaned against the doorframe of Matthew's room, his light brown eyes intently on me. He nodded.

"Alright," I told him and tried to soothe Matthew. Honestly, what was wrong? Matthew never acted this way, so why now?

I picked my child up and walked downstairs to make him some breakfast as he continued to hold me tightly. Stefan lingered behind. I sent him a cautious glance and he just shrugged.

"That was odd," Stefan murmured when we were alone in the kitchen. Matthew sat in the living room, playing with some of his toys.

I nodded as I grabbed the ingredients to make Matthew's favorite, chocolate chip pancakes. "What scared him so much?"

"A bad dream?"

I shook my head. "No. This was different." I glanced over at the opening in the wall in the kitchen that looked out into the living room where Matthew was. I stared at my innocent son as he played _Transformers _with his toy robots.

Stefan chuckled and pulled me to him. He held me tight in his arms and stroked my hair. "Maybe it's nothing."

"But what if it's something?" I asked.

"Then we'll just have to deal with it, just like we always do."

I smiled and nodded. "Right."

* * *

><p>"Matthew, come on!" I called. "Renesmee is waiting for you at the Cullens'."<p>

"Coming!" he called from his room.

"Sophie," Stefan said in a shocked tone. "Come here."

"What's wrong?" I asked as I stepped into the living room. My eyes quickly landed on the TV and I gasped. "Isn't that-"

"Matthew's school," we both finished in unison.

The preschool. It was on the news, completely engulfed in flames. I quickly sat next to Stefan and grabbed the remote from his hand so I could put the volume up.

_**As of one o' clock this afternoon the Heavena Charter Preschool was consumed in flames. Most of the children were able to make it out safely, but three unfortunately are trapped; along with two teachers. Firefighters are trying their best to take out the flames, but the fire does not seem to be affected by the water. Firefighters are completely baffled by this, but are not giving up.**_

As the news anchor continued to talk, Stefan and I exchanged a knowing glance.

"He knew," we muttered in unison.

"But how?" I asked.

Stefan shrugged and stood up. "I don't know, but it's obvious the flames aren't normal."

"Yeah. We need to go take care of it."

"We?" Stefan asked.

"Stop being so overprotective of me," I scolded. "I'm strong too."

"But I lost you in a _fire_! You expect me to let you near another one!"

"It wasn't the fire that killed me!' I pointed out and grabbed my cellphone. I dialed Bella's number as I went upstairs to get Matthew. When I entered his room, he was staring out his window at the sky.

"Scawy," he whimpered and began to cry again.

"Matthew," I murmured and picked him up to take him away from the window. You could see the smoke from his school in the distance.

"Sophie! Matthew!" Bella blurted out when she picked up the phone.

"It's alright. He's okay. He's with me," I explained. "We decided to stay home today."

"Thank goodness," she sighed.

"But Bella, that fire isn't normal."

"We sort of figured. You think this is somehow connected to the kidnapper?"

"I doubt it. It just doesn't fit."

"Yeah. We'll meet you there then."

I agreed and hung up the phone, Matthew still in my arms. How did he know something would happen to the school? A coincidence maybe? No . . . There are hardly any coincidences in our lives.

"Stefan, come on," I said.

"Right behind you."

* * *

><p>(Third Person P. O. V)<p>

Even though the whole building was consumed in flames, the childish girl danced on the roof of the building, twirling around the flames.

"_Ladybug, Ladybug, fly away home,_

_Your house is on fire and your children are gone,_

_All except one and that's little Ann,_

_For she crept under the frying pan_." the girl sang childishly and continued to dance among the flames. It almost seemed as if she were in some kind of daze.

"Hey, hey," she muttered to herself. "When is she going to come?"

Her answer came quickly. She felt the sudden power in the air. They were here. She smiled and stared out at the large crowd of people. Some of them had noticed her and were pointing and screaming while others did not see her at all because she was moving around too much to stay in one single place.

"Time to play!" she giggled.

* * *

><p>(Sophie P. O. V)<p>

I got out the car and walked over to Ethan on his black motorcycle. He took off his helmet and looked up at the burning building. Bella and the others were behind us. Esme, Renesmee, and Matthew were the only ones not here.

"What are you going to do?" Ethan asked and turned his cerulean eyes to me.

"Angel water. It's the obvious thing to do," I said.

He nodded. "Then you're going to have to do it along with Stefan. And you have to get pretty close."

"I know. But I feel someone in there, so I need you guys as back up."

"That's what big brothers are for," he said and gave me that crooked smile of his. I smiled back before turning to Stephan.

"Let's hurry," I said. I knew it was already too late for the people inside, they were most likely already dead, but I could stop the fire from spreading and killing more people.

Hidden from the public eye, Stefan and I changed into our angel forms. Me with my white hair, red eyes, and gray wings, and white sundress; and Stefan with pure white wings, light blue eyes, and a white suit. Unlike me, his hair remained it's usual crow black.

The two of us made our way swiftly to the back of the burning building where no one was.

"Do you remember the spell?" Stefan asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I've been practicing," I said with a triumphant smile.

I lifted my hand into the air as Stefan and I spoke in unison. "In the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit, heal this fire and cease the hellish riot!"

A sweet rain began to descend from the sky. You could hear the fire hissing under it; like a cat being forced to take a bath.

"Aw~! No fair! I didn't think you'd stop my fire so easily!" came a childish female voice.

Stefan and I both looked up to see a female around my age with very long, straight white hair and emerald eyes. She was pouting at us, her arms crossed over her chest as she stood in the remaining flames. She was barefoot and only in a baby pink sundress. She had so many stitches wrapped around her body. One around her left ankle, one around both her wrists, one around her neck, one on her right arm, and one around each of her legs.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name?" she asked and pointed at herself. "I am Lacie!" she said her name full of enthusiasm and jumped onto one leg, both of her arms in the air as she smiled.

"Why did you set the fire, Lacie?" I asked. "Why harm children?"

"Huh? Did I do something bad?" she asked and actually sounded sincere. "They told me I was doing a good thing."

"Well you're not!" I snapped. "You're hurting innocent people!"

By this time, the last of the flames had disappeared. Lacie stared down at her feet and brought her hands slowly up to her face.

"Lacie did . . . Something wrong?" she said in an even more childish tone. "Lacie . . . No . . ." Lacie began shaking her head and clawing at her head, ripping skin and drawing blood. "No! No, no, no, no, no! Lacie did nothing wrong! I am not a bad girl! They told me it was fine! They told me . . ."

"It's not fine!" I yelled.

"LACIE IS A GOOD GIRL!" she screamed and suddenly something came crashing down between Stefan and I. We quickly jumped out of the way before we were hit by the sudden blade that appeared. I looked up to see where it had come from, but by then it was gone again.

What the . . . ?

Lacie jumped down from the roof and swung again. This time she was aiming for me and I saw where the blade had come from.

She was the blade! Lacie had somehow managed to transform her arm into a long, scythe-like blade. I kept dodging her attacks, but I suddenly was pinned to a tree and I couldn't move in time.

"Sophie!" Ethan shouted and kicked Lacie away from me.

I sighed with relief. Bella and the Cullens soon appeared as well. Lacie stared around at everyone in shock and shook her head slowly, her green eyes seemed so daze, but I could tell she knew.

"Too many," she muttered and began to run off.

"Come back here!" I snapped and was about to go after her, but Ethan and Stefan grabbed one of my wrists and stopped me. "But . . . She . . ."

They both shook their heads.

"She's nothing like we've seen before," Stefan said. "You saw how she turned her arm into a blade. We need to know more about her before we kill her."

I sighed and nodded. "Alright." Stefan was right. We can't just go in blind. "She said someone told her what she was doing was fine. Someone ordered her to do this."

Everyone remained silent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wooh! I'm back! Anyways, that nursery rhyme is a real one. I didn't make it. It's called Ladybug Ladybug. Alright, I hope you like this. I did use some things from Soul Eater, if you know the show and manga, you noticed it quickly. I'm also using a bit from Deadman Wonderland. Anyways, please review, I miss your encouraging words and see you all next time!<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_

_**P. S I added more pictures of Beautiful Nightmare and Sweet Dreams, including the book cover for this story. Kay, bye!**_


	2. Taken

_**Chapter 2: Taken**_

* * *

><p>(Third Person P. O. V)<p>

"Y-you told me it was okay," Lacie whimpered as she sat on the floor. "B-but she told it was bad. She said w-what I-I was doing was b-bad." she sobbed silently as the mature female approached her and cupped Lacie's face in her hands.

"Do not listen to them. They are the bad ones. You were doing a good thing, Lacie. They are misguided, that is all."

Lacie sniffed, her face like that of a child's. "Really?" she asked.

The mature female nodded. "They are trying to trick you. You are a good girl, Lacie."

At those words, Lacie's face lit up and she jumped to her feet. "I knew it! Lacie is a good girl!" she exclaimed and ran over towards the railing. She glanced down into the darkness and smiled. "Did you hear that, Master? Lacie is a good girl! Aren't you proud?"

There was no response, but still, Lacie smiled happily and began twirling around in her usual dance.

* * *

><p>(Sophie P. O. V)<p>

I closed the book and sighed. "Nothing in this one either."

"I can't find anything about what that girl could have been," Alice sighed. We were both currently at the library trying to find something, _anything, _about what that girl, Lacie, was. I mean, a person turning into a weapon? How?

"You think she's a new species like I was?" I asked.

Alice shrugged. "But how can something like her be made? I mean, a women can't just mate with a weapon."

"True." Stumped again. "Oh well. I guess we'll just wait for her to show up again."

"I just hope she doesn't make a huge scene like last time."

"Me too," I muttered.

* * *

><p>( Ethan P. O. V)<p>

"Ethan-kun," Mayumi murmured. "Is something bothering you?"

I glanced away from the window to look at my neko-demon. She stared at me with large lilac eyes full of worry. She stood in hot pink kimono with a red sash around the waist and her silver hair was placed into a high ponytail.

I shook my head and smiled. "It's nothing."

"You're lying. Does this have something to do with the events of last night."

I looked back out the window into the light rain and nodded once. "Yeah. I just . . . I sensed something there that . . ."

"That?"

"That I haven't sensed since Sophie and I were last alive. But I can't really remember when exactly and how."

Mayumi walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me, pulling herself close and hugging me. I didn't hug her back, I continued to look out the window.

_Sophie. _I thought. _I think we're being targeted again._

Only thing is, this time, I don't know what it is. That girl yesterday . . . What was she?

* * *

><p>(Sophie P. O. V)<p>

A girl turning into a blade. What is she? She _has _to be something! She has to. There has to be some kind of record about her.

I groaned and tumbled to the side, laying on the couch.

"You're still researching?" Stefan asked and took the laptop off my lap. He placed it on the coffee table before bending down to look into my eyes.

I nodded. "I need to know. I don't know why, but something inside of me is telling me to figure it out."

"Well, don't forget we also have to research the kidnappings."

I sat up quickly. "There's been another disappearance?" I gasped.

Stefan nodded and stood up. He grabbed a piece of paper off the coffee table and handed it to me. "Anthony Durer. He was eighteen."

"When was he last seen?" I asked, suddenly feeling like a detective. Then again, I kind of was.

"That's the weird part," Stefan said as he sat next to me. "He was last seen at his school, _while _he was with his girlfriend."

"And?"

"The girlfriend remembers him suddenly becoming dazed and just wandering off. That's the last she ever saw of him."

"Wait! Does that mean this kidnapper could be hypnotizing them into coming?"

Stefan nodded. "That's what it looks like."

Great. What if it was another Incubus? Well, Succubus in this case. I really didn't want to deal with another one after the one from Forks. Then again, I beat that one and I can beat this one.

"Does Bella and the others know?" I asked.

"Edward gave me the information himself."

I stood up and put the paper back down. "So many weird things happening in such a small town."

Stefan chuckled. "Story of our lives."

"Yup."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Next Day~<strong>_

"Ethan," I said as my brother parked his motorcycle and took his helmet off. Mayumi sat behind him and removed her helmet as well. She fixed her hair and made sure her cat ears were still hidden.

"Yes, my adorable Sophie?" he asked and smiled flirtatiously. He never changes, but I don't mind. I'm used to him acting this way.

"I think we're dealing with a Succubus as the kidnapper," I muttered.

Ethan nodded. "I heard about the recent victim and I was thinking the same thing."

"This is good," Mayumi said. "Now we can catch the culprit. I know a spell that can lure out the beast so we can get rid of her."

"Good. But when should we do this?" I asked.

"The spell works best on the night of a full moon, and the next full moon is two days away," Mayumi informed.

"Then it's settled," Ethan said and placed one arm over my shoulders and his other arm around Mayumi's shoulders. "Mission Cleanup The Slut starts in two days."

"Mission . . . ?" I asked.

"Cleanup the slut?" Mayumi finished off.

"You two can thank me for the awesome name later," Ethan said and smiled as we walked into the school building.

"Cocky much?" Mayumi and I asked in unison.

"Hey!"

Mayumi and I laughed as we entered the building, but my laugh was cut short when someone suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me to them.

Ethan growled as he glared at Stefan. Oh boy. Here we go again.

"I was perfectly happy until you showed up," Ethan said.

"You know I can be the jealous type when I see Sophie around other males," Stefan teased.

I just decided to stay silent during this. Every time I put my two cents in anyways, they ignore me.

"But I'm her brother," Ethan argued.

"A brother who has incestuous feelings for his sister," Stefan shot back.

"So?"

I sighed and somehow managed to escape the scene with Mayumi. I swear, you could practically see the dark aura surrounding both Stefan and Ethan as they argued. I wonder how long until they realize Mayumi and I left.

"So childish," Mayumi muttered.

I laughed. "You think so?"

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah!" Ethan said happily as we exited the school. He showed me a piece of paper, his world history test. "Ninety percent! Highest I've ever gotten on a test in that class!"<p>

"I'm proud of you," I said.

Ethan smiled at me and then glared at Stefan who had his arm wrapped around my shoulders as we all walked. "You really bother me."

"You really piss me off."

Believe it or not, they actually don't mean those words because they're actually pretty close, like brothers I guess. Sure they fight . . . _a lot_, but so do brothers.

They bickered the whole time until we reached Stefan's BMW and Ethan's black Yamaha YZF-R1. I sighed and broke it up.

"Alright you two, enough. Now come on, we have to go see Carlisle."

"Not me," Ethan said. "I'm going to celebrate this awesome score!"

"So early?" I asked. "And on a Wednesday?"

"It's never too early to party," Ethan said and turned to Mayumi. "Coming?"

She nodded and they both left.

"Honestly," I chuckled. "Everyday's a party to him."

Stefan and I got into the car and drove off to speak with Carlisle and the others. I needed to tell them about the plan so that we would all be prepared. I wonder if this Succubus is a strong one or just a weakling like that Incubus I got rid of.

* * *

><p>"Tired," I grumbled and collapsed onto the bed. We had told everyone the plan and they were all for it, now tomorrow I would go back to researching Lacie. I already know how that's going to go.<p>

Stefan sat on the edge of the bed and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. "You've really matured since we left Forks."

I smiled tiredly. "Yeah. But"—I sat up and cupped Stefan's face in my hands—"I'm also still a kid."

"How so?" he asked.

"Because right now, I want some cake with extra strawberries." I jumped off the bed and headed downstairs.

Stefan laughed.

As I was downstairs, my cellphone ran in my back pocket. I pulled it out, Mayumi was calling me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Sophie-chan! E-Ethan-kun! He . . . H-he!" she sounded so panicked.

"What?" I asked in a worried tone. "Did he get into another fight? Is he hurt?"

"He's gone!"

"What? What do you mean? Are you sure he didn't just wander off with some girl?" I mean, I know he's with Mayumi, but that's never stopped him from going off with another girl before.

"No, no! He was right next to me! He just suddenly got this dazed look in his eyes and wandered off. I tried to follow him, but he just somehow vanished. I can't even find his scent!"

Dazed? Crap! But he isn't even seventeen! He doesn't fit the age group . . . But, then again, he does look seventeen. Damn it!

"She got him," I whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This . . . Was so hard . . . To write. Sorry it's so short. Anyways, I forget to mention in the last chapter that I changed Sweet Dreams to M rated since Fanfiction has apparently been deleting stories lately. I just hope they don't delete that one or this one. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I am honestly trying my best to keep the story on track and good, but it's sort of difficult. Please review and I hope to see you all in my next Beautiful Nightmare.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	3. My Only Love

_**Thank you ArellaWhite for reviewing and yes, some characters from the other version will be in here. **_

_**Now, I just can't get this out of my head. Hopefully it is longer than the last one. Oh, and I'm sorry I forgot to mention this, but every time I put third person P. O. V that means that I am talking about Lacie, where she is, and the people around her. Alright, on with the tale!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 3: My Only Love~<strong>_

(Sophie P. O. V)

"They took him!" I shouted frantically as Mayumi and I barged into the house.

"Damn. I know I said I wanted them to take one of us, but I was kind of hoping it would be me," Emmett said.

Rosalie sent him a look that said to hush and he sent a confused glance back.

"What happened?" Alice asked. "How did this happen?"

Mayumi began pacing the room as she explained what happen. It was the same story she had told me when I had asked her the first time. As she spoke, I fidgeted where I stood. Stefan placed an arm around my shoulder to calm me down while he held our adorable sleeping son in his other arm.

"Ethan-kun decided to go to a party he had heard about, so of course I went with him. Everything was normal until we went outside. That's when Ethan-kun suddenly started acting weird. He seemed dazed a-and he wouldn't talk to anyone. Then, he just wandered off. I tried to catch up to him, but I suddenly lost him when he entered a park. I-It was like, no, he did vanish. I know it because even his scent had just completely stopped."

Everyone listened closely to each word Mayumi spoke. I just couldn't stop fidgeting. I wanted to hurry up and get Ethan. What if he's being hurt? What if . . . No . . . I need to stop being negative. I need to think positive. Ethan will be fine. He's strong. I know he'll be okay.

"I guess we're going into action a little sooner than planned," Edward spoke up.

"But we don't have something that belongs to the beast," I said. "How can we find-" I stopped myself abruptly. Sophie, you idiot! All you need is something of Ethan's.

I turned to Mayumi and could tell she was already one step ahead of me. She untied the bell from around her neck and stared at it.

"Ethan-kun gave this to me. I can use it to find him."

"Then let's hurry. I've been dying to fight something," Emmett said, already getting himself ready to fight.

Esme walked over to Stefan and I. "I'll watch Matthew," she said softly and opened her arms to take him. Stefan handed him over to her.

"Renesmee is staying too," Bella said and gently placed her sleeping daughter on the couch.

We then all went outside as Mayumi got things ready to do the spell. She carved something into the dirt and placed the bell in the center.

"Is this what you did when the Incubus got me?" I asked.

She nodded and began to chant something. We all watched anxiously as the ground began to glow in a purple light and a portal suddenly appeared. We all jumped in one by one, but something bad happened as we did. It felt as if something in the portal had ripped.

"Mayumi!" I shouted. "What's happening?"

"I-I don't know!" she shouted back. "We're being separated! Everyone, try to stay together!"

But it was too late. A sudden bolt ran through my body. I felt as if I had just been struck by lightning. I screamed and so did the others, they must have felt the same excruciating pain. We all then separated and fell out of the portal in different areas.

I groaned as I hit the ground. My whole body was still in pain, but it was slowly fading.

"Soph?"

I winced as I sat up and looked at the person who had called me. It was Seth. We had fallen out together. He stared at me with wide, dark brown eyes. That's right, ever since we left Forks we haven't really talked to one another, and I know that's my fault.

"Seth," I muttered.

* * *

><p>(Ethan P. O. V)<p>

"Damn it," I groaned and placed a hand on my head. "Too much tequila and vodka for me. Huh?" I blinked and looked around at the foreign environment I was in. How the hell did I get in here?

I was lying in a garden, the soft grass tickled my cheek every time they brushed together. The sky was a cupid pink mixed with mango orange and there was a setting sun off in the distance. But there was something off about it. The sky was too still. The clouds wouldn't move at all, not even an inch.

I sat up and gripped my pounding head. Damn it. I chose the wrong time to start drinking. What the hell happened anyways?

"So handsome," a voice echoed through the air.

I looked around. "Who's that?" I growled.

"I can't give you up like the others. You're too perfect. So precious," the voice continued.

I got to my feet and winced at the pain in my head before recollecting myself and looking around. "What the hell do you want? Are you the succubus?"

I heard a clear giggle from behind me and quickly turned around to look. There stood a beautiful girl, she looked sixteen. She had short, curly blonde hair and shimmering green eyes. She was dressed in mini jean shorts and a black tank-top, but no shoes.

"Who are you?"

She smiled and took a step forward. "They call me Mimi."

I could sense her aura, I was right. She was the succubus. I took a step back and glared at her. "Why the hell am I here? And what about all the other men you kidnapped?"

Mimi suddenly jumped forward, straight into my arms. She hugged me tightly and smiled. "You are different from them. I don't care what she says, I will not give you to her."

"Her?" I asked. "Who the hell is 'her'?"

Mimi didn't answer. She continued to hug me tightly. "So handsome, and you're not human. So lovely. So lovely."

I quickly pushed her away. "Get the hell away from me!" Damn it. I need to find a way out of here.

The blonde's face quickly changed from one of shock to one of anger. She glared at me, her eyes narrowed into slits. I could clearly see the jade irises turn into a deep red, then change back to jade. She sighed and smiled.

"Fine," she said simply and looked into my eyes. This time I was the one glaring at her.

"Crazy bitch," I growled.

"Alluring Delusion," she said and suddenly, my mind was fuzzy and I couldn't look away from her eyes.

"So beautiful," I felt the words escape my lips, but they didn't come from the heart.

Mimi smiled and ran into my arms again, hugging me tightly. Unlike the last time, I hugged her back, but it wasn't me. I couldn't control myself . . .

* * *

><p>(Sophie P. O. V)<p>

"Seth," I muttered.

He got up and walked over to me, extending his hand out for me to grab. "Come on, we should look for the others."

I stared up at him and grabbed his hand. He helped me up and I quickly dusted myself off. I nodded. "Right. Let's go."

We looked around the strange area we were now in. A forest? A tunnel? Both? What was this? As of right now, Seth and I were in an open area. Around us were many ways to go, all of them looked like tunnels, but they were actually made of trees that had been bent so much, they resembled a withering flower. They weren't cracked, just bent smoothly. It was so strange.

"Which way should we go?" Seth asked, looking around.

I shrugged. "I guess we just make a guess."

At the same time, Seth and I pointed at different tunnels and said, "This way."

Seth sighed and chuckled. "Fine, your way."

Huh? Not even a fight? Usually Ethan and I would have still been arguing about which way to go. Then again, Seth isn't Ethan. "Uh . . . Okay," I said. "Come on."

We began walking in the direction I had chosen. I kept glancing around the area cautiously, it was just too quiet. It made me uneasy. What made me even more uneasy was the feeling of being watched. I knew it was Seth watching me, but still.

I stopped in my tracks to turn and look at Seth. "What is it?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, um, nothing!" he said quickly. I could see a small tint of pink on his olive tone cheeks.

"Hmm," I hummed to myself. I continued to stare Seth down.

"Well . . ." he said, trailing off. "I was just thinking about the last time we were alone in a different realm." We both looked down at the floor sadly. That's when I made that stupid decision and kissed Seth. I hurt him so much by doing that. I'm such an idiot.

"Sorry," I muttered and began walking again.

"Huh? For what? That was fun. Going through all those crazy things, it was really cool."

"But I hurt you there."

Seth walked beside me and shrugged. "That's love."

"I made a stupid mistake."

"I don't think of it as a mistake."

I glanced over at Seth as we walked. He smiled down at me.

"I consider one of the best days of my life. I got a kiss from a girl I love. Even if it'll never happen again, I'm happy it happened once."

Damn it. He makes me feel terrible, but I know I deserve it. I stared back down at the floor sadly. "You're so positive."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

I chuckled once. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Something suddenly snapped from behind us. Seth and I quickly turned to face whatever it was, but nothing was there.

"Didn't you hear something just now, Soph?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah."

We both just shrugged it off and turned back, but that's when a beast suddenly popped up right in front of my face, its grotesque face drooling and growling.

Out of habit, I screamed at the top of my lungs. "EYAAHHHH!"

* * *

><p>(Ethan P. O. V)<p>

"EYAAHHHH!"

"What . . . Was that?" I asked. "Sounds so . . . Familiar."

"Hmm? Ethan?" Mimi asked as she lay on my chest. She looked up at me. "Don't worry about that. It's nothing."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>(Sophie P. O. V)<p>

"Crap," I muttered.

Seth growled, he was now in his wolf form while I was now in my true form. We both stared at the strange beast. It seemed to be a goblin with a dog like face, sharp fangs, pointy nails and ears, and greenish skin. It was huge.

I raised my hand. "Bloody Rose," I muttered and my scythe appeared in my hands. I ran forward and swung, but the beast was faster, how? Goblins aren't suppose to be this fast! It swatted me away like I was just a fly. I went crashing into the side of this strange tree tunnel before hitting the ground hard.

I will not be defeated by a stupid goblin! A mere pawn of pawns in my world. No. I will not lose to it!

I got back to my feet and looked at Seth. He sent me a worried look but I shook my head. "I'm fine." I looked at the goblin. "Distract him, kay?"

Seth made a noise, a signal of yes. He then bolted forward and began dodging each attack the goblin through at him.

I smiled. Now was my chance. I flew forward and swung my scythe down on the goblin, but it was smart and grabbed me, squeezing me tightly in its grip. I cried out in pain as it squeezed me. I winced and tried to squeeze out of its grip, but it was no use.

Seth pounced on the goblin and bit his leg, drawing a strange blue liquid, the goblin's blood. It growled out loudly in pain and kicked him away.

"Seth!" I shouted.

The goblin seemed to laugh darkly before throwing me across the tunnel. I skidded against the hard ground, scraping up my arms and legs.

"Ow . . ." I whimpered and struggled just to sit up. My Bloody Rose had been knocked out of my hands and it was by the beast, so I couldn't grab it. I guess I have to rely on spells. I raised my hand up, my arm shaking from pain. "Rosa sanguine! Lacrimis nonummy! Monstrum nulla anima mortis est!" I shouted and watched as vines wrapped around the goblin, squeezing him tight. Doesn't feel so great on the other end, does it?

I yelled into the air in agony before exploding into a million black rose pedals. I sighed. I haven't used that spell in so long, I feel a little light headed now, but I have more important things to worry about.

"Seth," I called and walked over to him. He shook his head quickly and made a weird grunting sound. I chuckled. "I'll take it you're okay?"

Seth stood up and swung his tail happily as he nodded.

"Seth! Sophie!"

"Huh?" we both looked over towards the sound. I smiled happily as everyone ran towards us.

"There you are," Bella smiled. "Are you guys okay?"

Seth and I nodded. Stefan walked up to me and held me close. I smiled up at him before turning to Mayumi.

"What happened back there?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I still don't know. That's never happened before. But . . . I _think _someone messed with my portal from the outside."

"The outside?" Edward asked. "How is that possible?"

Mayumi shrugged. "I suppose if they knew we were coming, they set a trap of some sort. Gomenasai, I'm not sure. I'm really confused about the whole thing still. All I have are hypotheses."

"It's okay, Mayumi," I said.

She remained silent.

"Let's go," Alice said. "We need to hurry and find Ethan before anymore weird things happen."

Unfortunately, that's exactly what happened. The ground beneath us began to shake, the trees above us spread apart, revealing the afternoon sky up above. The ground began to split and crack.

"Hurry, come on!" I shouted and began running. "We need to find Ethan!"

Everyone agreed and began running at inhuman speed. We made it out of the strange tunnel and out into another opening, but the ground suddenly turned into water. We all fell in, and that's when something wrapped around my ankle and grabbed me.

I screamed and was pulled under water.

"Sophie!" I heard my name being shouted before the water filled my ears.

_What now?_ I thought and opened my eyes underwater. My eyes widened in shock. Mermaid! Demon mermaid!

A mermaid with a demonic appearance wrapped her long, stick-like fingers around my neck and squeezed tightly. Her eyes were sunken in and resembled black holes, her skin was wrinkled and looked as if I could peel it off. I tried kicking away the mermaid, but her dark tail was too far away.

I felt myself being pulled in deeper and deeper into the water. No! I need help! I need help!

It was becoming difficult to breathe. My head was swimming and my lungs hurt and felt like they were going to explode.

There was this sudden bright light and the mermaid screeched before moving away, letting me go. Arms wrapped around me and pulled me close. It was Stefan. He pressed his lips to mine and my lungs were quickly filled with oxygen. We both swam back up to the shore and I gasped aloud.

"The shore is this way! Come on!" Mayumi shouted and everyone began swimming as quickly as they could, but I felt too weak.

"Sophie, Angel, come on," Stefan assured and began pulling me along.

I nodded my head weakly. I need to start swimming, I'm dragging Stefan behind. We'll get caught if I don't hurry. But my wings are also wet, they're dragging me behind too. I shook my head. No! I can do this!

I began swimming and luckily, Stefan and I made it to the shore safely.

"She's really trying to get rid of us," Bella said.

We all nodded. Mayumi, Seth, Jake, Stefan, and I all lay on the shore panting. Unlike the vampires, we got tired and needed a bit of rest.

"I didn't think it would be . . . This difficult," I panted.

"None of us . . . Did," Mayumi struggled to say.

We all struggled to our feet, but my back had a great weight now that my wings were wet. "I won't be able to fly until my wings are dry," I said.

"Me too," Stefan added.

Bella looked ahead. "I think she was hoping on that. Look."

We all looked ahead and groaned. The edge of a cliff lay ahead of us. The Cullens could easily jumped down and be fine, but Jake, Seth, and Mayumi wouldn't be as lucky. Stefan and I would have been fine too, but our wings.

I walked over to the edge as I squeezed my white hair to drain it of water. I peeked over the edge and gasped.

"Ethan!" I shouted, seeing my brother off in the distance with a girl with short blonde hair. Oddly enough, they were in a normal looking area compared to the rest of the realm. It was a beautiful garden.

"Ethan-kun?" Mayumi gasped and joined me at the edge. "He's still alive!" she said happily.

I nodded as the rest joined us, but even though he was fine, he was still far off. There was still a lot we had to go through to get to him.

"ETHAN!" I shouted, cupping my hands around my mouth to make myself louder. Come on. He had to hear us. Then again, what if he were under her spell.

* * *

><p>(Ethan P. O. V)<p>

"ETHAN!"

I gasped and sat up. Mimi looked at me with wide green eyes full of fear.

"Don't listen!" she said quickly and cupped her hands around my ears. "It's nothing!"

"That voice . . ." I murmured. It sounded so familiar, and it made my heart ache. "Who?"

"ETHAN!"

"Don't listen, Ethan!" Mimi begged and leaned forward to kiss me, but I pulled away.

"Who is that?"

"Why aren't you listening to me? Stop focusing on that voice! I'm here, and that's all that matters. Right?"

"ETHAN!"

* * *

><p>(Sophie P. O. V)<p>

I pant, I've shouted too much. I looked over at the others. "What do we do?"

"We need to hurry," Mayumi said. "The longer he is under her spell, the hardest to break it."

"I know." I was now fidgeting again like I was earlier. I turned to the others, my back facing the cliff. "So we need to act fast."

"But you can't fly, Sophie," Bella said.

"Then we think of something else! We'll just go down the cliff the slow way!"

"But it's dangerous," Mayumi cautioned.

"Do we have anymore choices?" I asked frantically.

". . ." No answer.

"Good. So we got at it my way," I said.

"Sophie, look out!" Stefan shouted.

"Huh?" strange vines suddenly wrapped around me and pulled me over the cliff. AGAIN? Why is it always me? "EYAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed as I was quickly pulled over the cliff.

The vines were rose vines, just like the ones I used to wrap around the goblin. It hurt so much as the thorns sunk deep into my skin and tugged, like hooks grabbing a fish by the lips. I screamed again, this time from the pain, not because I was falling.

"SOPHIE!"

Damn it! Why is it me? Why do I keep getting attacked?

_I won't let you take him from me! _

Huh? Where did that voice come from?

_Ethan is mine! I want him! I won't give him up! _the female voice continued to shout in my head.

It finally dawned on me that the voice must belong to the succubus. She's targeting me exactly! That's why the others are hardly been hurt. She wants me, not them!

_I'll make sure he never thinks of you again! His heart will belong to me now!_

No. No! I won't let her take Ethan. I won't . . . let her . . . "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ETHAN!"

The vines around me suddenly burst into roses and I'm free. My wings spread out, I was now able to move them again. I turned around and flew to the garden.

* * *

><p>(Ethan P. O. V)<p>

That girl who was screaming . . . I . . . I . . .

"Ethan!" Mimi said frantically. "We have to get out of here! We have to run! Hurry, they're after us!" she grabbed my hand and began pulling me along. I stumbled, my mind pounding as if I were trying to unlock something in my mind. Something important.

"ETHAN!" the female voice shouted, my clear and closer than before.

I gasped, the fog in my mind beginning to disappear. I turned towards the voice and saw her. An angel with snow white hair, beautiful ruby eyes, and silver wings.

She flew towards me, her arms extended outwards as if she were preparing to hug me when she got close. Which is what she did. Her warm arms wrapped around my shoulders as she slowly drifted to the ground and hugged me tight.

"Big Brother," she sighed happily.

My eyes widened. "Sophie," I muttered. I remember now. This girl . . . My adorable sister, the girl I love dearly. "Sophie!" I said more confidently and hugged her back just as tight.

She giggled.

"No!" Mimi screamed at the top of her lungs. "No! Ethan, you're mine!"

I chuckled and turned to the crazy bitch. "You dumbass!" I said. "Like I would ever love someone other than Sophie. Especially a crazy bitch like you. Don't make me laugh!"

I grabbed Sophie chin in my hand and pulled her face close to mine as I looked at Mimi. "This is the girl who hold my heart, and even if I may never have her, I will never stop loving her! So go fuck yourself!"

"NOOOOOO!" Mimi continued to scream. She gripped her head in her hands and fell to her knees. She shook her head quickly back and forth. "No, no, no, no, no! I want you! No! I want you forever! I don't want to give you up!"

I pushed Sophie behind me protectively and revealed my true form. Mimi looked up at me seductively, a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Even in your demon form, you are so handsome."

I turned to Sophie as she stared at Mimi. I didn't want her to see what I was going to do. Even if she's already seen bloodshed, I don't want her to see me kill. I walked behind her and placed a hand over her eyes.

"Ethan, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Don't look," I muttered, my hand still over her eyes as I glared at Mimi. I growled and flicked my free hand in her direction. She flew into a near by tree, I could clearly hear the sound of her spine shattering from the blow and it amused me.

I'd make her pay for the pain she put Sophie through. I saw the tired look in Sophie's eyes, the scratches and cuts all over her body. No one is allowed to put her through so much pain. No one!

Mimi looked up at me wearily. "I love you," she whimpered.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't kidnap me and hurt the people I care about," I answered and flicked my hand again. Mimi screamed as her body was ripped in two, instantly killing her. Sophie jumped a bit in fear as the sound of ripping flesh filled the area.

I hugged her close, her eyes still covered.

"Is she dead?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah."

Sophie reached for my hand, trying to remove it, but I didn't budge.

"I don't want you to see this," I said and turned her away from the bloody scene. I removed my hand from her eyes and we flew back to the others.

* * *

><p>(Sophie P. O. V)<p>

We headed back home safely, so I guess Mimi was behind the whole portal incident.

"Sophie~!"

"Gah! Ethan!" I shouted as my brother pounced on me, wrapping his arms around me and pressing our cheeks together. "Get off!"

"But I missed you~!"

"It wasn't even that long that we were separated," I pointed out.

"It was to me! A whole day!" Ethan complained.

"Hey! Ethan!" Stefan shouted.

Uh oh. Here we go.

"She's mine!" Ethan shouted back.

"No! She's mine!" Stefan retaliated.

Mayumi sighed and grabbed two books before slamming them on both Stefan and Ethan's head. "Mayumi chop," she muttered calmly as both boys fell back and I was released from Ethan's grip.

"Thanks," I muttered and dusted myself off.

"Um," Bella said, trying her best not to laugh at the incident that just occurred. "Shouldn't we focus on what happened?"

"Oh! About that!" Ethan said, quickly getting back up.

"Weren't you just unconscious!" Mayumi and I shouted together in shock.

Ethan smiled before turning to Bella and getting serious. "The succubus was talking about the others she kidnapped. She mention something about giving them to someone, another women, but she didn't tell me who."

"So our kidnapper was kidnapping for the real kidnapper," Stefan said, suddenly awake too.

"Great. So all we did was take out a pawn," Emmett sighed.

"Oh well. Back to searching," I said.

* * *

><p>(Third Person P. O. V)<p>

"Miss! They took out Mimi!" Lacie shouted, her emerald eyes wide in shock.

"I know," the mature female chuckled. "But that's alright. We already have enough males and he should be waking up soon."

"Now you know? Yay!" Lacie chimed and jumped up and down happily.

"Hush! You are so noisy!"

"Sorry," Lacie murmured apologetically. "Lacie is just so happy that Master will be awake soon."

"As am I. Now, I need you to do me another favor."

"Anything!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Long chapter, yay! Now, I hope you like this chapter, I know I do. I was working on it until midnight yesterday, I wanted to publish it yesterday, but I couldn't so yeah. I stopped at midnight, then started again when I woke up. Also, I would like to say something about the images I use to portray my characters. They were not originally drawn by me, all I did was merely edit them to resemble my characters. Like I will change the hair and eye colors, and sometimes the color of the clothes. I meant to mention this before, but I am very forgetful. But in the album I list where the pictures are actually from. That's all for now. I hope to see you all in my next Beautiful Nightmare. <strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_

**_P. S. Depending on what team you are on, I put both SophieXEthan pictures as well as SophieXStefan pictures. ^^_**


	4. Dark Dolls

_**Alright, before we begin the chapter I would like to thank some people. Thank you: ArellaWhite, CloverBelle, and Guest for reviewing and all for reading. I also would like to thank Guest, who reviewed Sweet Dreams and gave me an idea, and CloverBelle again for telling me about the idea and how I could use it. I will use the idea, but I will modify it a bit to keep it with the plot. Thank you everyone and enjoy~!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 4: Dark Dolls~<strong>_

"Going to see Grandpa, going to see Grandpa," Matthew chanted as I tied his navy blue tie and fixed his black trench coat. My adorable son was sitting patiently, his crow black hair he had gotten from his father was neatly combed; and he was wearing a black trench coat with a white collar undershirt and navy blue tie black shorts, black socks that went to his knees, and brown shoes.

I was also wearing black. A black dress that showed my every curve before gently flowing outwards towards the bottom and reaching my ankle, and black heels. I had my hair loose except for the small bun on the back of my head with a black rose pin above it.

Why were we so dressed up? Well, like Matthew said, we were going to see his grandfather. My father.

"Hey, Mama?" Matthew asked.

"Yes?" I asked and placed him on the floor to make sure everything was alright with his outfit.

"Can I give something to Grandpa?"

"Something? Like what?"

Matthew walked over to his dresser which was just high enough for him to reach the top on his tiptoes. He grabbed a piece of paper off the top before walking back over to me. He showed me the paper, revealing a picture with five stick figures on it. Four males, one female.

I crouched down to my son's height to get a better look. Written in childish handwriting were the names of each figure. Matthew had drawn himself, Stefan, Ethan, Father, and I standing in a garden on the shining sun.

"I made this for him," he said.

I smiled sadly. "It's wonderful, Matthew. Of course you can give it to Grandpa."

"Yay!" Matthew said happily and ran out the room. I followed him downstairs where Ethan and Stefan were, both of them dressed in black suits. Both with their ties slightly loose, first buttons on their white undershirts undone, and hair stylishly messy.

"Ready to go?" Ethan asked as Matthew jumped into his father's arms.

I nodded. "Let's go."

Ethan nodded and walked up to me. He smiled and extended his hand for me to take, which I did. We both then closed our eyes and opened the portal to the dimension we had created together. A dimension created just for Father and that vile women, Luna.

Once the gate was open, the four of us walked in and quickly appeared in the afternoon realm. Father's favorite time was afternoon, I remember him telling me so when I used to think he was my butler and nothing more.

Matthew jumped out of Stefan's arms and ran down the path, he already knew the way to the grave.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" he chanted as he ran.

I clutched my arm and smiled sadly through the tears that swelled in my eyes and slowly ran down my cheeks.

"Sophie," Ethan sighed sadly at the same time Stefan sighed, "Angel."

Stefan placed his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side as I began to cry more, and Ethan grabbed one of my hands; both of them trying to reassure me and stop my crying.

"Come on, Sophie," Ethan whispered and wiped away my tears. "Don't let Matthew see you cry."

"Right Angel," Stefan agreed and kissed my forehead. "Be strong."

I sniffed and nodded, unable to speak or else I'll start crying again.

We followed Matthew down the path and up the hill to Father's grave. Matthew was already there, sitting next to the tombstone and talking to Father as if he were still alive. The picture Matthew had drawn was in front of the tombstone, held down by a single rock.

"And Mama made my favorite for breakfast and lunch today," Matthew said when we were close enough to hear him. "Chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast and grilled turkey cheddar sandwich with apple juice and two Oreo cookies for lunch. It was really yummy."

I stared down at one of my hands and manifested a bouquet of red poppies and carnations. I placed it in front of the tombstone and Matthew stopped talking for a moment. Every time I come here, I can't help but wonder what has happened to Father. I mean, when a demon dies, they do not go to Heaven or Hell because they were already there to begin with. So, where do they go? Is he stuck in limbo? Or is there some sort of vault in Hell where they have his demon soul?

"Mama, do you know what my favorite memory of Grandpa is?" Matthew asked me.

"What?" I asked in a weak tone, but it was all I could manage. I smiled at my son and he smiled back. So innocent, yet he knows very well that his grandfather is dead.

"When he brought me and Papa to you. I was so happy because I finally got to see Mama."

I hugged Matthew tightly to me. "That's my favorite too, because I finally got to see you."

"Thanks for a lot, Old Man," Ethan said. He tried to sound confident, but the sadness in his voice could be clearly heard. "If it wasn't for you, Sophie might have been killed."

"Thank you, Alexander," Stefan said as I stood up with Matthew in my arms. My husband gave me a quick kiss on the lips and stroked my cheek tenderly. "If it wasn't for you, Sophie would have never come back."

"Don't forget about me," Ethan said. "I came back to."

"Eh . . ." Stefan said slowly and looked away, a sly smile on his lips. "You didn't have to come back."

"Hey!" Ethan shouted.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips, which made Stefan and Ethan glad. Even Matthew joined me and began laughing.

"Thank you, Father, for bringing Ethan and I back. Thank you for saving me. Thank you, for bringing me back to my family and giving me an even bigger one than before."

Every time we came here, we thanked Father for the same things, and every time, there was a slight argument between the two men about something. Most of the time I would just sigh in aggravation, but when I laughed, it made them both relieved.

We all stayed there a bit more, Matthew went back to talking to Father about everything. Matthew was always the one to got Father caught up with everything that was happening in our lives. As my son spoke, I wrapped my arms around Stefan and leaned against his chest as he leaned against a tree, his arms around me. Ethan leaned against another tree and was staring off into the distance, towards the tomb we had placed Luna in.

"Cruel Bitch," he whispered and glared at it.

"She's never coming back," I said. "Nothing will ever bring her back."

"The tomb is guarded well," Stefan added. "I made sure to make it impossible for anyone to go in and bring her back."

Ethan nodded. "I just wish she could rot in Hell instead of wherever the hell she is now."

I agreed with him on that.

"Okay, I'm done!" Matthew said and ran back to Stefan and I. "I told Grandpa everything, now he won't be left out."

"That's right," I said. "Come on, let's go back home."

Matthew nodded and as we passed the tombstone, he waved. "Bye Grandpa, see you later!"

"Bye Father," Ethan and I spoke at the same time Stefan said, "Goodbye Alexander."

* * *

><p>(Third Person P. O. V)<p>

"Master~! Wake up~!" Lacie shouted down into the darkness. "Lacie wants to play tag and hide-and-seek with you~! Just like before~!" Instead, all she received was her own echo in return.

"Lacie, did you contact that person yet?" the mature women asked.

Lacie turned on her heels quickly to face the other women. She nodded once like an obedient girl. "I did, and they told Lacie they would be happy to help."

"They? You mean 'he'."

"Yeah, that."

The mature girl sighed at Lacie's imperfect grammar. Truly she did not expect the fifteen year old to be so childish.

"But~" Lacie added slowly. "He said he would want to play with them a little bit."

"Fine. That's fine. Just make sure he gives us enough."

"Roger!" Lacie said and saluted towards the other female. "Anything for Master!"

* * *

><p>(Sophie P. O. V)<p>

_**~The Next Day~**_

"What? Really? That's so cool."

"I know. It makes me want one!"

All the girls in the classroom were off in the corner chatting happily and giggling.

"Sophie-chan, have you heard?" Mayumi asked.

"Heard what?"

"About the new doll maker? Apparently he is very good and all girls want one of his dolls. Even the high school girls."

I glanced around the classroom. "So is that what everyone is talking about?"

Mayumi nodded. "I am not much of a doll lover, but even I want one. They are so beautiful."

"They are? You've seen one?" I asked.

"Yes. The shop is by Ethan-kun's house. Do you want to go with me to see them, Sophie-chan?"

"Sure," I said and smiled. "Sounds like fun." Maybe there are other toys there, something more for boys that I can buy for Matthew.

* * *

><p>As Mayumi and I approached the doll shop, we could see a cluster of girls surrounding it. From little girls around Matthew's age, to old ladies. Everyone seemed to want a doll.<p>

"This is weird," I muttered to Mayumi.

She nodded, not taking her lilac eyes off the scene. "I didn't think it would be so packed. And the doors don't seem to be open."

"Maybe he ran out of dolls and is making more," I said.

"Possible."

"Mayumi! Sophie!"

"Renesmee?" Mayumi and I asked in unison as the hybrid ran over to us, smiling happily. Jacob lingered slightly behind her. Renesmee had continued to grow at a quick pace and now she looked about ten years old.

"Are you guys here to get a doll too?" she asked.

"Uh, well, I wanted to see them," I said. "But I didn't think it would be this packed."

"Yeah," Renesmee sighed. "Jake and I have been waiting here for an hour. There were a lot less people then."

Just then, the lights in the shop turned on and the door opened. A well dressed, handsome man stepped out and stood in the door frame. A lean, young man that I could tell many girls were drooling over. He had silver eyes and light brown hair. He looked so young, twenty-three years old at the most.

"New dolls have been made," he said and moved out of the way for the women to go inside.

"Oh! Come on Jake! We have to hurry!" Renesmee said and managed to squeeze into the shop.

"What's so great about dolls anyways?" Jacob asked and turned towards Mayumi and I. "I mean, you can't play with them like plastic dolls."

I shrugged. "Hard to explain. I guess you could say it's like you seeing a car you really want, but when you get it, you don't really want to drive it because you want to preserve it."

"I guess," he said and went into the shop. Mayumi and I followed behind and gasped in astonishment as we stepped inside.

The place was huge! There must have been a billion dolls in the large shop. Shelf after shelf of dolls adorned every wall. Ten tables ran down the center of the room, all full of three layers of dolls.

"He made so many. It must have taken him so long," I whispered.

Mayumi nodded before she gasped and ran over to a wall of dolls. I followed her and saw as she reached for a porcelain doll with long white hair and lilac eyes, just like herself. It was dressed in a pretty pink kimono with a purple sash and bow on the back and a purple flower design.

"It looks just like you. Just minus the cat features," I said.

Mayumi nodded happily. "I'm going to buy it."

But that's so weird. It looks so similar, could it just be a coincidence? But, it even has the kimono.

"Ah, so you're the girl who inspired me to make that doll," a warm male voice said.

Mayumi and I both glanced over towards the man and saw the doll maker himself. He smiled as he approached Mayumi and took one of her hands in his. He kissed the back of it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," he said. "I am Ryan Thompson."

"I-I'm Mayumi Akashiya."

Is she blushing? Weird. I've never seen any other man make Mayumi blush except for Big Brother.

"Well, Mayumi," Ryan said. "You inspired me to make that doll."

"What? Really?" she asked.

He nodded. "When I had first arrived here, I saw you walking and I just had to make a doll similar to you. You were just so stunning."

"I'm honored."

"Please, take the doll free of charge. I mean it," Ryan said.

"T-thank you so much!"

Ryan suddenly turned his silver eyes towards me. He let go of Mayumi's hand and approached me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Sophie Dagger," I answered.

Ryan suddenly cupped my face in both his hands and stared into my eyes.

"Your eyes. Such a pretty, deep blue," he murmured softly.

Eh? Wasn't this guy just flirting with Mayumi? This guy sure has some nerve, jumping from one girl to the next like nothing.

I pulled myself out of his grip, but he didn't mind at all. He cupped his chin in his hand.

"I must make a doll of you," he said. "I must make a doll with those eyes."

I sent Mayumi a let's-get-out-of-here glance and she nodded.

"I have to go now," I said.

"As do I," Mayumi added and we both left the shop.

"That guy is creepy," I said, a shiver running down my spine.

Mayumi stared at the doll sadly and sighed, "Yeah."

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"It's just . . . I thought he was a nice guy, but then he just jumped over to you like nothing. I'm so tired of playboys."

"Does that include Ethan?" I asked.

"I wish. But no matter what I do, I can never get him out of my head. Even though I was hoping Ryan would be a nice guy to go with, Ethan-kun kept coming into my head."

Mayumi cares so much for Ethan, yet we both know he doesn't return the feeling.

* * *

><p>"Look at the doll Jake got me," Renesmee chimed happily as she showed everyone her doll. Unlike the one Mayumi got that looked like her, Renesmee's had long, curly black hair and green eyes. It was dressed in a pretty red Victorian-era dress. The funny thing was, I think I had a dress just like that the last time I was alive.<p>

_Well, at least Renesmee's doll doesn't resemble her much. _I thought to myself.

"It's really pretty," Bella said with a smile.

I glanced over at Mayumi as she sat next to Ethan. Ethan was glancing out the window with a bored look on his face, one arm wrapped around Mayumi's shoulders as she leaned into his side. She still looked upset. Did that doll maker get to her that badly? No. Everything has gotten to her. I wonder how much more of this she can take. I've tried talking to Ethan about Mayumi, but he responds the same way every time.

_I can't force myself to love someone I don't. Mayumi is nice and beautiful, but she isn't you._

Why does she have to be me? Why can't he move on and love her? Mayumi and Ethan would be so happy together, but he just won't let me go.

I sighed. Why was life so difficult sometimes?

* * *

><p>( Third Person P. O. V)<p>

"How are the dolls coming along, Ryan?" the mature women asked as Lacie ate away at a plate full of sweets.

Ryan smirked. "Better than I expected. I have already sold enough dolls in only two days."

"And here you were thinking it would take a week or two," the mature women smirked back. "So let's get the plan going immediately, what do you say?"

"I couldn't agree more."

"Yay! But, wait, Miss?" Lacie asked and looked up at the other women. There were a few crumbs still on the childish girl's face and even some frosting on the tip of her nose.

"What is it, Lacie?"

"Lacie is confused. Why do we need more people? I thought you said we had enough. And the people are girls, not boys like we need."

"We still need them, Lacie. One, your Master will be hungry when he awakens. And two, we need to begin an army."

"Army?"

The other female nodded. "Yes. Just in case something happens. That way we have females who will protect your precious master. Females are harder to fight than males because the opponent does not wish to hurt them."

"Okay, but Lacie will protect Master the most because Lacie will," Lacie said stubbornly and stuffed a Twinkie into her mouth.

The mature female scoffed in disgust at the girl's manners before turning back to Ryan. "Start the song. Obtain all the girls."

"How many should I save for this so called 'Master'?" Ryan asked.

"Ten should be enough. The rest should be turned."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>(Sophie P. O. V)<p>

"Mama, why does the music trap the flowers in glass?" Matthew asked as I tucked him in.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

He hugged his blanky tightly. Matthew yawned and closed his eyes. "Just something that popped into my head."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion, but decided to just let it go. "Goodnight," I said and kissed Matthew's cheek before turning off the light and walking to my room.

All of a sudden, I was yanked to the side as I entered my room and twirled around. I screamed by the sudden action before bursting out into giggles as Stefan held me in his arms, bridal style. He pressed his lips against mine, stroking my tongue with his.

"Don't you have a deadline coming up?" I asked as I stroked Stefan's cheek.

"I finished ahead of time," he said and laid me on the bed. Stefan climbed on top of me and we began kissing deeply again as our bodies merged together.

* * *

><p>I groaned as my phone began to ring. I looked out from under the blanket and stared at the alarm clock on the nightstand. Who is calling me at three in the morning? I grabbed my phone and saw it was Bella. Why is she calling me so late?<p>

"Hello?" I yawned.

Stefan had woken up from the phone too and pulled me back to him, our bare chests pressed tightly together.

"Sophie, we have a problem. Renesmee is gone."

"Huh? Gone?" I asked, my brain still not comprehending what was happening.

"I just went to check on her and she wasn't there. The thing is, Charlie just called to check on us because other girls are disappearing right now too."

And now I'm fully awake.

"I'll be right there," I said and hung up the phone. I guess our true kidnapper isn't done taking people. But why switch from males to females?

Stefan sighed and kissed me briefly. "Another one we have to get rid of?"

I nodded and quickly went to get dressed. "You can stay." I already knew his answer to that.

"No. I'm going." Knew it.

I yawned again. Working on only an hour of sleep is not good, but it can't be helped. I have to hurry and help find Renesmee and those other girls.

Stefan got out of bed too. As he passed by the window, he suddenly backtracked and stared out of it in shock.

"Sophie."

"What?" I asked and looked. I gasped. "Are those the girls?" I asked, watching as a whole mob of girls walked down the streets, all of them carrying something.

A porcelain doll.

"I knew there was something off about that doll maker," I whispered. What's his plan?

* * *

><p>(Third Person P. O. V)<p>

"Ryan! Ryan!" Lacie chimed happily as she skipped over to the doll maker. "They're coming."

"Good. Now, shouldn't you go choose a few for your master, Lacie?"

"Oh! Yeah!" she said quickly and ran off. Lacie ran through the mob of females of all ages, searching for ten perfect girls for her master. Every time she chose one, she grabbed the girl by her wrist and pulled her along while she grabbed the others.

As Lacie searched for the final girl, she came across one that seemed perfect for her master. A girl with long, bronze curls and milk chocolate brown eyes. She seemed a bit young, ten years old maybe? Oh well, Lacie still thought she would be perfect and chose the girl.

With that she brought the ten girls back to the shop and lead them upstairs where they would wait for the mean time while Lacie helped the doll maker.

"I wonder if that Meany girl will come," she whispered to herself. "Hmph. Lacie is a good girl. She is wrong."

* * *

><p>(Sophie P. O. V)<p>

Damn it! Why does he want them? Is he another pawn for the real kidnapper? If so, then what does the real kidnapper want? Why switch from male to female? It just doesn't make sense!

As we all approached the shop, the door was shut and the lights were off, but I could sense a mass amount of females inside. Jacob, impatient and worried, kicked open the door.

"Sophie-chan?" Mayumi asked as we entered.

I nodded. "I know." The whole shop had changed. Shelves and tables of dolls vanished and was replaced with a whole different room in a different style. It actually looked as if we had entered a shop and ended up in a large mansion.

The walls and floor were ivory marble; a large chandelier hung up above, but there was no light except from the moon leaking in through the windows high above. There were two sets of stairs, both leading to the second floor above. In the middle of both staircases was a lung, pitch black hallway.

"Renesmee!" Jacob shouted. "Where are you?"

I looked around cautiously. "Something . . . I . . . I don't understand this," I whispered.

"What's wrong, Sophie?" Stefan asked.

"I sensed the women, but now I don't. It's like they just vanished."

Ethan groaned. "Please tell me we don't have to go into another dimension again."

I shook my head. "No. I don't sense the women, but I sense the doll maker down that hall." I pointed to the hall in front of us. "Come on."

I ran down the hall, which slowly began to descend downwards. As we got closer and closer to the man's location, I could hear glass clacking. No. Not glass. Porcelain.

We approached a large set of oak doors. I pushed them open, wanting to hurry and find Renesmee and maybe get some answers about why there have been so many kidnappings.

"You're all here. Finally," Ryan spoke as we entered.

"Finally~! Finally~!" L-Lacie? She was here too!

They both stood on a balcony up above and smiled down at us. Ryan's smile was devious, but Lacie's was innocent.

"Where's Renesmee?" Jacob and Bella demanded in unison.

"Renesmee?" Lacie asked. "Lacie does not know who that is."

I glanced around the room. Something was off again. The walls look weird; they look really thin. And that porcelain clacking noise, where did it come from?

"What are you doing with all those girls anyways?" I asked. "And what about the missing males from before?"

"The boys are gone," Lacie said simply. "We had to use them for Master."

"Master?" I asked.

Ryan placed an arm in front of Lacie, signaling her to stop. "Those girls will become our soldiers. They'll be changed into demons and used for protection."

"What? You can't just change humans into demons!" Ethan snapped. "It doesn't work like that!"

"Maybe not to you, but to me it does," Ryan chuckled. "All I have to do is put their souls in those dolls they bought, and I can do anything I wish with them."

"So you're a cheater," I said. "Usually demons are suppose to make a contract with a human to take their soul, but you found a different way."

"Of course. Who wants to work for filthy humans anyways? Such greedy, disgusting beings. I never wanted to grant their wish, so I discovered this way to get what I want."

"You bastard," Jacob grumbled.

Damn it. This isn't good. Could Renesmee be a demon by now? Could her soul be already trapped inside that porcelain doll she bought earlier? Is that why I can't sense the women anymore? Is that what that porcelain sound was?

"Would you like to see their makeovers?" Ryan asked and snapped his fingers. The walls slid open, revealing a line of females in each opening. I knew their was something up with the walls.

The females stepped out, now all with pitch black hair, blood red eyes, and black wings. But they weren't a true demon. They were artificial and much more weak than Ethan or Mayumi.

"Just knock them out," I said. "We need to find Renesmee and we need to find the dolls."

"If we break the dolls, the souls will be free and everyone will be back to normal," Stefan finished.

Everyone nodded and ran forward. There were so many of them, coming out of everywhere. They girls were fast, but not faster than me or the others. And since they were practically the lifeless dolls now, it was easy for me to go behind them to knock them out.

But they got back up so quickly!

"They won't stop!" Bella shouted.

"And Renesmee isn't here!" Edward said.

"What?" I gasped. She wasn't here? Then where the hell was she? I glared up at Ryan and Lacie as she watched us struggle. They looked so amused.

I looked around and noticed another door. Maybe she was there.

While everyone was fighting, I looked around and grabbed Jacob. I pulled him away from the fight while no one was looking.

"What are you doing?" he demanded angrily.

"Come on. Renesmee has to be in a different room." I pointed at the door.

Jacob looked at it, then me. "Alright," he said with a nod and we both barged through the second door, only to end up in another large, empty room like the one we had just left. The only thing different was that this room had a staircase that led up to another pair of double doors.

"This way," I shouted and ran up the stairs, Jacob right behind me.

But when I got near the door, I was suddenly thrown back by a strong barrier. I screamed as my body was about to fall down the many stairs, luckily Jacob grabbed my wrist in time and pulled me back to a step.

"What was that?" he asked.

"A barrier," I panted. "A really strong one." I winced, a slight electric charge kept going through my body, stinging my skin.

Jacob put his arm in front of him and waved it. "I don't feel anything."

"Then the barrier is keeping me out. You have to go in by yourself."

"Is there a way to bring you in?"

"If you see a strange looking statue by the door, or something written on the door, shatter or smudge it and I should be able to get in," I explained.

"Something on the door? Like what?"

"A pentagram. I'm still half demon, remember? Those things still affect me."

Jacob nodded. "Alright." he continued to run up the stairs. He kicked open the door, just like he had the one outside. That's when the walls in this room opened and females began to come out.

"Oh great," I groaned.

* * *

><p>(Jacob P. O. V)<p>

I kicked open the doors and looked into the dimly lit area. I stared at the strange scene. Nine girls in old fashion clothing sat in a circle. Dresses, bonnets, and white gloves, and a porcelain doll on their lap; all of them wore that. In the middle of the circle was-

"Renesmee!" I shouted and ran to her. Her eyes were shut, her head down. She was wearing a white bonnet too, along with the dress and other items all the other girls had. "Nessie, come on, wake up. It's me, Jake."

But she wouldn't open her eyes. I glared down at the doll on her lap.

"Break the doll and her soul will be free," I whispered to myself.

I grabbed the doll and was about to smash it when I was grabbed from all around. I looked around at the nine girls who were sleeping a second ago.

"Get the hell off of me!" I shouted.

"Uh oh. Intruder~" that damn albino chick from earlier appeared at the door. She stared at what was happening curiously, and then looked over her shoulder. "She is busy so she can't help you."

"What do you mean busy? What did you do to Sophie?" I demanded.

"Nothing. The other girls are delaying her, that way you can play with these girls alone!" she giggled and twirled around on her bare heels.

I pushed the girls off of me, Nessie's doll still in my hand, but then it was snatched away. I glared at who had done it, and my heart skipped a beat. Nessie had woke up too and was staring coldly at me, the doll tightly in her arms.

"Nessie," I muttered. "Come on. Snap out of it."

But she remained silent, her eyes soulless.

"I chose that girl for Master. She seems like a good match. Better than the other nine."

"Like hell!" I snapped. I reached for Nessie's doll again, but she dodged me in time and kicked me in the pit of my stomach. The air was knocked out of my lungs and I collapsed to my knees.

_Damn it. I can deal with the other nine girls, but I can't harm Nessie._

* * *

><p>(Sophie P. O. V)<p>

I knocked out another women and looked up at the door. Lacie is there, not good. But I can't help Jacob until he drops the barrier.

"So this is where you've gone."

I looked at the door I had used to enter this room and saw Ryan standing there, a smirk on his face. He closed the door behind him and snapped his fingers. All the women in the room suddenly collapsed and went completely still.

"What did you do?" I demanded.

"I just told them to rest." He walked over to me, but kept a two feet distance. "You know, I really wanted you to be a soldier. As a hybrid, you'd be perfect for the job. I would have made you the leader of all these females." he gestured to the women on the floor and the door where the others were still fighting with my friends.

"I'd never work for you," I growled.

"Not me. I am merely . . . Hmm, I suppose I am a pawn. I am just creating the army for someone else. A lieutenant? A major?" he shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

I took a step back as he took a step forth. "Then who are you working for?"

"To be honest, she didn't give me her name. Or the reason behind this. But I'm getting paid good so it doesn't matter."

"Getting paid in what exactly?"

"Well, for starters, I get to rule this army. And two." Ryan took a few steps closer, making me back into a wall. He reached into the inside of his trench coat and pulled out a doll.

A doll that looked like me.

"I get to play with the soldiers I make," he said and laughed.

I suddenly began to hear a music box, and my knees began to grow weak. The doll Ryan held began to glow and I felt something being tugged out of me. It hurt! It hurt so much, but I couldn't scream. I felt frozen. I wanted to stop this unbearable pain, but I couldn't. It felt as if my insides were being ripped apart by rusty razors and rusty fishing hooks. Is this what Renesmee had to go through? Why did she have to suffer such pain? She didn't do anything wrong!

"I wanted that cat demon you were with too, but it seems she got rid of the doll I made her," Ryan chuckled. "Oh well. At least I'll get one of the toys I wanted. And what's better is, the closer resemblance the person has to the doll, the stronger the spell and more difficult it is to break free."

Bastard. I collapsed onto the floor, my soul still being ripped out of me. I hated this. Why couldn't I move? Why couldn't I move and defend myself?

Ryan chuckled and bent down before me. His hand stroked my cheek and slowly ran down my body. It sickened me. I swear, if I could move I would make sure he never would again! Sick bastard!

"Pity. I really want that cat demon too. You two would have went great together. I would have had so much fun playing with both of you."

What's worse is that the others are so busy fighting, they can't help me.

There was a painful tug, more painful than all the rest, and I knew my soul's last thread was beginning to break. After that one snapped, he would have my soul trapped in that damn doll!

"Get away from her!" a voice screamed and Ryan was knocked away. The doll stopped glowing and I could move once more. I gasped and sat up quickly, my hand on my chest.

"I'm okay," I reassured myself. "I-I still have my soul."

I looked at the person who saved me and saw it was Mayumi herself. She ran back over to me and helped me to my feet.

"Are you alright, Sophie-chan?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, it seems my other toy has arrived," Ryan chuckled.

I glanced down towards the doll on the floor and smashed it so he wouldn't be able to use it on me again. That didn't even mess up Ryan's mood, he just continued to smirk.

"Ethan-kun and Stefan-kun went to find the porcelain dolls to shatter them," Mayumi whispered to me.

I nodded just as Ryan snapped his fingers and all the women got back up and began attacking us. I dodged their attacks and glanced up towards the door Jacob had entered.

"What's taking him so long?"

* * *

><p>(Jacob P. O. V)<p>

I continued to push away the girls while at the same time, trying to get the doll from Nessie without hurting her, but she kept hurting me. A kick to the gut, a punch to my face; Nessie wasn't holding back.

The albino sighed and sat on the floor. "This is boring. Can I go back now?"

Nessie hesitated for a moment, now was my chance. I grabbed the doll and quickly threw it against the wall, shattering it to pieces. A ball of light came out of the doll and jumped into Nessie. She gasped and looked at me.

"Jake?" she asked before falling forward.

I quickly grabbed her and sighed. She was back, thank God.

"Aw~ Now there's only nine. Oh well." the albino stood up and clapped her hands. "Let's go back. It's almost curfew."

With those words, the other nine girls numbly walked over to her and they suddenly vanished. Just disappeared into thin air.

I looked down at Nessie and smiled.

* * *

><p>(Sophie P. O. V)<p>

"They're falling!" Mayumi said happily as the girls began to collapse and their appearance went back to normal. Their black wings vanished, their eyes were no longer red, and their hairs turned back into their normal tones.

"Ethan and Stefan found the dolls," I sighed with relief.

But Ryan continued to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Mayumi and I demanded.

"Idiots. Do you actually think I would keep all the dolls here? Most of them are already back at headquarters. The ones here are just the rejects!"

"What?" I gasped. So al these girls, so many girls, aren't the ones that will be in the army? But . . . I thought . . . I . . .

Ryan laughed. "Till next time, you dumbass girls!"

"Wait!" I shouted and lunged for Ryan, but he vanished before I could grab him. "Damn it! I couldn't save the kidnapped victims again!" Even though we had saved Ethan from the Succubus, I couldn't save, or even find for that matter, the other males she had kidnapped. Now, I couldn't even save the females Ryan took.

"Sophie-chan, at least we saved some."

"But not all, Mayumi!" I said. "Not all! As an angel, it's my job to protect humans, but I haven't been able to do that!"

"You are also a demon, yes?" Mayumi asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. So what?"

"Demons don't whine or cry about failing. We get back up, and are more determined than before. Be more like that, Sophie-chan."

I looked away and nodded. "Right."

"I got her back."

"Huh?" Mayumi and I looked over towards the stairs and saw Jacob walking down with Renesmee cradled in his arms.

I smiled. At least Renesmee is back. Thank goodness. And the other girls, I will save them this time. I can't keep letting people slip through my fingers and let families suffer.

I will stop these kidnappings and the kidnapper as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Super . . . Long . . . Chapter . . . So . . . Tired. I like this chapter, but also I'm a little . . . Eh about it. Oh well. Thank you again for the idea Guest and CloverBelle. You two helped a lot. I hope everyone liked this chapter. Please review, and I hope to see you all in my next Beautiful Nightmare.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	5. The Pink Watcher

_**~Chapter 5: The Pink Watcher~**_

_Whenever a child is conceived, but not allowed to see the light of life, they are taken to a place far away._

_Some call it Heaven . . . _

_Some call it The Unknown . . . _

_Some call it The Beyond . . ._

_The children call it the Watch Tower. There, they watch over the family they could not be with. The family they were taken from to become Watchers, or Guardian Angels as we call them. However, some kids do not like to just sit and watch . . . _

_. . . So they get involved._

* * *

><p>(Sophie P. O. V)<p>

"Angel," I whispered and turned around quickly. I had just been walking home alone after leaving the library when I sensed it.

My eyes landed on a small figure standing under a street lamp. It was a little girl, she looked about three years old at the most. She was wearing a yellow straw hat with a white ribbon wrapped around it, the hat blocked most of her face and hair from view. The rest of her outfit was a simple sundress, no shoes or jacket. On her back were a pair of small, golden wings. The wings of an angel child.

"Yes?" I asked the child.

She looked up at me and I noticed in disbelief that her hair was baby pink. Her hair was placed into two ponytails and only reached just past her shoulders. Her eyes a brighter gold than the Cullen's after a meal, but not as golden as her wings.

"You know Isabella Swan, correct?" the child asked in a sweet, low tone.

"Eh? Bella? What about her?"

"Do you know her?" the child asked again, this time a bit louder. Her eyes narrowed and she frowned.

"I do, but what does an angel want with her?" I asked.

The child walked up to me until she had to crane her neck to look into my face. "Funny, I wondered the same thing when you first appeared."

"When I first appeared." my eyes widened as it dawned on me. "You're a Watcher, aren't you?"

The girl giggled and nodded. "Yup. It's nice to meet you, White Rose. You and your husband are greatly spoken of in Heaven. Don't worry, nothing bad is said."

I didn't know how to respond to that, or respond to having a Watcher before me. I've heard of them, Stefan told me all about them, but I've never actually come face to face with one. Most of them never leave Heaven, so it is rare to see one. Especially one with pink hair.

"Um . . ." I trailed off.

"If you're wondering about the hair," she said and grabbed a lock of the pinkness. "Most people do, I used magic on it. Since I wasn't born I wasn't given an appearance."

"So you're allowed to make one of your own," I concluded.

"Exactly! Along with a name."

"So what is your name?" I asked and crouched down to the girl's height.

"Molly. Molly Amanda Swan! Pretty, right?"

I smiled. "Very. So tell me, how are you connected to Bella?" Did Bella have a miscarriage before Renesmee? I couldn't help but think that since Watchers _are _children who were unable to be born.

Molly shook her head. "No. I'm not her daughter."

I gasped and placed my hands on either side of my head. "It's rude to read people's minds without permission," I said.

"But you do it sometimes too, don't you?" She asked and gave me a sly smile.

"Well . . . Um . . . Anyways," I cleared my throat. Moving on now. "If you're not her daughter, then who are you?"

"I'm her sister."

"Sister?"

Molly nodded. "Isabella doesn't know Mommy was pregnant with me, but then I died and became a Watcher. Because I died is the reason why Mommy and Daddy divorced."

"That's why? And they never told Bella?"

Molly shook her head. "To very now, she doesn't know. Which is why I'll be staying with you for the mean time." Molly said confidently and put her fists on her hips as she stuck her chin in the air, a smug smile on her face.

"Wait, what? Staying with me? Why me?"

"Because you're an angel to, even if you're only half."

"Why not go back to the Watch Tower then?"

"Because I already left, so they won't let me back in so easily."

"You should at least try."

"But I don't really want to go back. It's much prettier down here."

This little girl had an answer for everything, and she's so cocky. Hard to believe she was suppose to be Bella's sister. Then again, I didn't really mind if she lived with Stefan and I for a bit, if only it were a better time.

"You should have at least send some kind of warning before you arrived," I sighed and stood back up. "Especially with everything that's happening now, you chose a pretty bad time to appear."

"No. I chose the _best _time to appear," Molly said and grabbed my hand with her small, chubby one. "The reason I came is because of everything that is happening. I'm here to help!"

"But you're a child," I said. "No offense."

"Technically I'm suppose to be seventeen, a year younger than Bella, but I like being a kid better. We get away with more things."

"Really?" I said slowly.

Molly smiled and nodded, obviously not realizing how bad her words just now were. Even though she was suppose to be seventeen, she still had the brain and body of a child. She was like Matthew in a way.

"Yup! I'm just like your son!" Molly said.

"Stop reading my mind," I sighed.

* * *

><p>"A Watcher wants to stay with us?" Stefan asked in disbelief as he watched Molly.<p>

She nodded. "Yes. I bet the other children at the Watch Tower are so jealous! I mean, not everyone gets to talk to White Rose and Raven!"

"Here I'm Stefan Knight, and she's Sophie Dagger-Knight."

"But White Rose and Raven sound much cooler, right?"

Stefan chuckled. "I suppose, but those names hold no value to humans or vampires."

Molly hummed in response and kicked her legs back and forth as she sat on the couch. "Okay, so no one can know who I am, especially Isabella. I don't want to tell her who I am just yet, it will probably make her mad that Mommy and Daddy hid things from her."

Stefan and I nodded and sat on either side of Molly.

"So what do we tell them?" I asked.

Molly smiled and pointed at Stefan. "If anyone asks, I'm _your_ sister."

"Huh?" Stefan and I asked in unison.

"It makes sense!" Molly said. "I'm an angel, Raven is an angel. It works, it works! And they won't ask about my age because the same thing happens with Matthew."

"What about the hair?" Stefan and I asked together.

"Uh . . ." Molly trailed off. She placed her chin in her hand and put on a thinking face. "I would say I dyed it, but I don't want people to think my pink hair is fake."

"But isn't it?" I asked.

"No! It's real!" Molly protested in a loud shout.

"Alright, alright," I whispered and placed a finger to my lips. "Don't shout, Matthew is sleeping."

"Oops." she covered her mouth with both of her tiny hands.

Stefan and I sighed.

"Fine. Until you tell Bella the truth, I'll say you're my sister," Stefan said.

"And about my hair, certain angels are born with pink hair!" Molly chimed. "No. Wait. Hmm . . . I have a better one."

"Alright, alright," I said. "Come on. It's late and little kids need to sleep. You can think of an excuse in the morning."

"Okay," Molly said and followed me upstairs to the room she would be sleeping in for the mean time.

As we entered the guest room, Molly jumped onto the bed and quickly hid under the brown and cream color blanket. She poked her head out a bit, stared up at the ceiling in thought, then sat up in the bed. Molly untied both her ponytails to let her pink hair loose and ruffled it a bit.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked as I tucked her in.

Molly nodded, but then stared around a bit with a certain look in her eyes. It was a look I knew well because Matthew had it in his eyes from time to time at bedtime as well.

"Don't be scared. You're safe here," I muttered.

Molly gasped softly and looked at me. She huffed and hid her face under the blanket. "I-I'm not scared," she stuttered and turned onto her side, curling into a small ball. "Goodnight, White Rose."

I nodded and left the room, but as I was about to close the door, Molly called out to me.

"P-please don't close it all the way!" she said. "I-I mean . . . If I have to use the bathroom or something I want the door open so it's quicker for me to leave and come back . . ."

I smiled knowingly as I asked my question. "Do you want me to leave the hallway light on?"

"Of course. That way . . . That way I can see when I go to the bathroom . . ."

"Alright." I left Molly's room door slightly open and left the hallway light on, just like she wanted.

"Children are predictable, aren't they?" Stefan asked, he was leaning on the wall by our bedroom door.

I nodded. "It's only when they grow older that they begin to wander from the norm."

Stefan chuckled and raised one eyebrow at my statement, a smirk on his lips. "Are you perhaps talking about us?"

"Maybe," I giggled and grabbed Stefan's wrist, pulling him into our room. Stefan chuckled knowingly as he shut and locked the door behind him before pulling me tightly to his chest. Our lips merged together excitedly as our bodies ached and begged for the other's.

* * *

><p>( Third Person P. O. V)<p>

The albino girl was quiet, a bit too quiet for the mature girl's liking. Lacie just sat on the railing that overlooked the darkness containing her master, her mouth shut and not even in the shape of a smile.

"Is something bothering you, Lacie?" the mature girl asked a bit forcefully. She demanded an answer, whether Lacie wanted to speak or not.

" . . . Master is still asleep," Lacie muttered as she stared at her feet and kicked them back and forth. "He should be awake by now, shouldn't he?"

"You are right about that. He should have awaken, but yet . . ."

"Maybe we are just not doing things right," Ryan said, seeming to appear from nowhere.

"What do you mean? Of course we are doing things right!" the mature girl snapped. She did not like to be told she was wrong. Especially by an idiotic doll maker such as Ryan.

"You gave him all these females, but is the one he wants among them?" Ryan continued, ignoring the females anger. He glanced over at Lacie who's green eyes were wide as she realized what Ryan was saying.

"So, if we bring that woman here, Master will wake up?" Lacie asked determinedly. "That's all?"

"It should be," Ryan said.

"Idiotic!" the mature female growled. "I doubt it will work."

"Why do you believe that?" Ryan asked and glanced over at her distastefully. He did not like this woman at all, he was only working because of Lacie. He knew what she was, and it fascinated him. He had never seen another being like her. He had heard legends, but never did he believe them. It was just too preposterous. A person changing into a weapon? Unbelievable, yet here such a person was before him.

"Because! If that were the case, he would have shown more signs of awakening. We are in the same town as her, she is not far, he should be able to sense her!"

"Maybe not. Only one way to find out."

The mature female huffed and straightened up. "Fine," she said simply, going back to her calm exterior. "Do as you wish." She walked out of the room, leaving Ryan and Lacie alone.

Ryan watched the childish girl. She glanced over her shoulder, down into the darkness. She looked up at the roof of the large room. She looked at her swinging feet once more. Lacie looked everywhere except at Ryan's face.

"What are you called?" Ryan suddenly asked.

Lacie looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"A person who turns into a weapon, that is what you are, but what are you called? Were you given a name besides Lacie?"

The girl cocked her head to the side and stared up at the ceiling as she thought. Locks of her snow white hair fell across her face, but did not block Ryan's view of her.

"Master said I was something. Long ago, when I was first born, before he called me Lacie, he called me something else."

"Which was?" Ryan asked and took five steps towards Lacie. They were now a mere foot apart.

Lacie looked straight into the doll maker's eyes, her face extremely serious. "The Black Rose Of Death."

"The Black Rose Of Death?" Ryan asked.

* * *

><p>(Sophie P. O. V)<p>

There was a loud crash of pot and pans coming from downstairs in the kitchen.

I groaned and opened one eye before quickly shutting it again. The sun pouring in from the window was a bit too bright for my liking.

There was another loud crash, now accompanied with the sound of the sink running.

Stefan's arm around me tightened a bit as he groaned as well, now being forced out of his sleep just like I had.

"Someone's awake," I muttered and sat up. I rubbed my right eye and glanced at the locked bedroom door.

I reached for Stefan's discarded shirt from last night and pulled it on. It was long enough, almost like a nightgown, but was a bit big around my shoulders and so the shirt fell off one of my shoulders.

I left Stefan to go back to sleep and wandered downstairs to the kitchen where I saw the mess I was expecting. Just, two children were behind it instead of one.

Matthew sat next to Molly on the floor as they struggled to put the pots and pans back where they belonged, but I guess they also thought that dropping them made them dirty because it looked like they were trying to clean them before putting them back. The sink was almost overflowing with water and white soap bubbles.

I walked over to the sink and turned it off, then glanced down at both children.

"We tried to fix it . . ." Molly began.

"But it was harder than we thought . . ." Matthew finished.

I chuckled and put the pots and pans back myself. "I'm guessing you two have already introduced one another?" I asked as I put away the last pan and looked back at the two three year olds.

Matthew smiled and nodded. "Yup. I didn't know Auntie Bella had a little sister."

I nodded and placed a finger over my lips. "But we can't tell her, okay?"

Matthew nodded. "I know. Molly already told me."

Molly looked up at me and gripped the shirt I was wearing with one hand. "Can we go see Isabella today?" she asked with genuine innocence.

"Sure," I answered.

Molly's face lit up with pure joy and excitement. She giggled and chimed, "Yay!" happily before skipping out of the room.

"I wonder how the others will react to her," I whispered and smiled. "I wonder if Bella will automatically feel some sort of connection."

Only one way to find out.


	6. The Ambushing Trio Appears

_**~Chapter 6: The Ambushing Trio Appears~**_

(Sophie P. O. V)

Molly hummed happily to herself as the four of us—Stefan, Matthew, Molly, and I—drove to the main house. She swung her feet back and forth and stared out the window as the snow began to fall.

Since Molly had arrived to me in only a simple sundress and straw hat, I had to find her warmer clothes to wear while she lived in Heavena with us. I used a simple spell to create a pretty brown trench coat with black fur around the neck for her; a pretty, white, turtleneck dress with long sleeves; thick, black, wool leggings; and white boots. Molly kept her hair up in its two ponytails, this time held with white ribbons.

As Stefan pulled onto the street of the main house, Molly suddenly stopped humming and I heard a low whimper escape her lips.

"What's wrong?" I asked and glanced back at the Watcher.

"I . . . I'm really nervous," she said. "What if something happens? Like I say something wrong, or . . . Or I act weird . . . Or . . ."

I smiled reassuringly and reached for Molly's hand. I squeezed it a bit in my hand. "It'll be fine," I assured.

Molly's golden eyes widened as she stared at me, small tears in the corner of her eyes that she would not let free. Her mouth was slightly agape as we stared at one another, finally she smiled and nodded.

"Right," she giggled.

* * *

><p>(Third Person P. O. V)<p>

"_The Black Rose Of Death."_

"_The Black Rose Of Death?"_

Ryan kept replaying the entire conversation in his head. What did it mean? That name Lacie had given him, he had never heard of it before, yet he had a feeling that he should fear it. Lacie did not tell him anymore, so he didn't get the chance to ask her to explain.

"Ryan~" a childish voice chimed.

The dollmaker turned and glanced over at the albino girl as she skipped over to him, a large smile in her face. She wore a black dress with white stockings and Mary-Janes with a purple poncho-like coat over the dress and a white fur ushanka.

"What is with your outfit?" Ryan asked.

"We're going to awaken Master, right?" Lacie asked happily.

"Huh?"

"You said we were going to kidnap that girl to help Master wake up," Lacie clarified. "So let's go! I really want to see Master."

"Oh, yes. That," Ryan said with a nod. "Alright. Let me get my coat and we'll go."

"Yay!" Lacie giggled and jumped up once, her arms high above her head. "Master will be here soon!"

* * *

><p>(Sophie P. O. V)<p>

Molly clung to me as we entered the main house. She hid herself behind me, only peaking around when she didn't know what was in front of her so she could avoid it.

"Don't be so nervous," I whispered to her as Stefan opened the door and the sound of a piano playing lingered out of the house. Edward was playing the piano, it sounded so nice. He hasn't played since we left Forks due to all the drama that happened soon after moving here. Honestly, we hardly get a break.

My words didn't seem to reach Molly this time and her grip on the back of my trench coat only tightened. Her steps grew heavier and slower until she was frozen in her spot in front of the second door that led into the living room.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Matthew beat me too it.

My son ran up to Molly, grabbed her small hand in his and smiled. "It's okay. Everybody's really nice," he said and pulled her along into the house.

Stefan and I chuckled and followed the two into the house. Edward had gradually stopped the music and Matthew cleared his throat to speak. It was adorable, I couldn't help but giggle at how grown he was being right now.

I glanced around and noticed a few of the Cullens were missing. Jasper and Emmett weren't in the room. Hmm, they must be out hunting.

"Everyone, meet Molly," Matthew said and gestured towards her. "She's Papa's niece."

"Niece?" Esme asked.

Niece? That isn't what we agreed on.

Stefan nodded, going along with it casually. "Yes. My half sister's child. She went through the same thing as Matthew, just a bit differently."

All of Molly's confidence completely vanished. She couldn't speak a word and just kept staring at the floor while she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Her hair is pink," Renesmee said in amazement. "So pretty."

Molly blushed and turned on her heels. She ran back to me and wrapped her arms around my legs, hiding her face from everyone.

"Angels can change their hair color to anything they desire," Stefan said as I stroked Molly's hair.

"She's super shy," I muttered.

Bella stared at Molly for a long moment. I stared back at Bella, but she didn't seem to notice. I wonder if she recognized Molly. Was that it? Was the connection already felt?

"So she's an angel too," Bella muttered. It sounded as if she wanted to say more, but didn't.

I picked the child up into my arms and sat next to Bella, bringing the sisters closer together. Molly briefly glanced at Bella, then hid her face again.

"She's adorable," Esme commented.

"T-thank you," Molly finally spoke. She peaked out a bit more, allowing the others to get a better look at her face before she hid again.

I smiled and glanced over at Stefan, but he wasn't paying attention to us. His light brown eyes were distant as he stared out one of the windows. For a brief moment, I saw an emotion I had never seen Stefan display. _Never. _

He looked as if he wanted to kill someone.

* * *

><p>(Third Person P. O. V)<p>

"She's here," Ryan muttered to Lacie as the two stood in a tree, far enough away from the house to not be sensed by any of the vampires.

"Let's hurry," Lacie muttered excitedly.

"Hold on," Ryan scolded. "We can't just barge in there. Those vampires will surely destroy us before we can even _see _her."

Lacie sighed. "But I hate waiting. We've been waiting for days now! I want to see Master now!"

"Just give me a moment!"

"How about we don't?"

Lacie and Ryan both gasped as they turned around. On the tree across from their's stood three figures in black trench coats, gloves, pants, and boots. On their faces they each wore identical white masks, the kind worn at masquerade balls, to hide their features.

"Who are you?" Ryan demanded.

"We are members of The Circle," one, a female, said confidentially. "And who you're after, we can not allow you to take."

"We'll see about that," Ryan growled.

The female smirked. "Yes, we will." she snapped her fingers and shards of glass materialized out of nowhere around Lacie and Ryan. She snapped her fingers again and the shards lunged for the two.

Lacie and Ryan both jumped out of the way, but Ryan was still grazed on the arm by one of the shards. Lacie remained unharmed and lunged towards one of the mysterious figures.

"Insolent wench!" the man on the left of the woman said and stuck his hand out. A flame suddenly appeared before shooting outwards towards Lacie like a flamethrower.

Lacie gasped and was quickly pushed out of the way by the doll maker.

"Are you alright?" Ryan asked after they had both landed on the forest floor.

Lacie nodded and looked up. The three figures just smirked and watched the two in clear amusement.

"What business do you have with that girl?" Ryan asked them.

"What business do you have?" the female asked.

"Don't play around with me!" he snapped.

The female's smirk was replaced by a frown. "That girl belongs to our second-in-command. We will not allow anyone to hurt her, just like we will not allow anyone to hurt him."

"Second-in-command?" Lacie asked in an innocent and curious tone.

"Now be gone, the two of you, and if you so happen as to come back, we _will _make sure to kill you two. Understand?"

Ryan growled under his breathe and rose to his feet, along with the albino girl. He knew he wouldn't be able to do anything now. Not with these three mysterious figures around. He would have to wait for the right moment to strike, until then—

"Let's take our leave, Lacie."

"What? B-but, Ryan!"

"Now!" Ryan snapped.

Lacie flinched at his tone before nodding sheepishly. "Okay," she said in a glum tone and the two vanished, leaving the mysterious trio behind.

"He's lucky we were watching over him," the female said.

"That girl looked familiar," the man who had not attacked and had remained silent until now, spoke up.

The female nodded. "That is the same girl from many years ago. Except, now I'm pretty sure she's covered in stitches after what we did to her."

"It looked like she didn't remember us," the man with the fire ability said.

"She also seemed innocent almost," the other man said.

"Yes. Even though he body was put back together, doesn't mean her memories were as well. But either way, history seems to be repeating itself in a sense."

"That isn't good at all."

"Right."

* * *

><p>(? P. O. V)<p>

_This darkness . . . Infinite darkness . . . _

_**Are you alright?**_

_Just like back then . . . _

_**This man needs help!**_

_Where are you now? Are you still out there? I wish to see you one more time. No, more than that. More than once. Twice? No. Four times? No! _

_I need to see her for the rest of eternity. I need her._

_**You're safe now.**_

_I need to get out of this darkness and see her. Embrace her. Kiss her. _

_. . . Sophie . . . _

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know, this chapter is short, but I'm not really sure what to write at the moment, but hey, at least I posted two chapters. I hope you enjoyed them. Please review and I'll look forward to seeing you all in the next Beautiful Nightmare.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	7. The Start Of Change

_**Thank you ArellaWhite and Guest for reviewing and everyone for reading. Have any of you seen Breaking Dawn part 2 yet? I have. Such an amazing twist. ^_^ Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 7: The Start Of Change~<strong>_

(Sophie P. O. V)

"She didn't recognize me," Molly said sadly as we returned back home.

"Well, she never met you," I said. "So she needs a bit more time before she realizes a connection."

Molly remained silent and I sighed, feeling pity for the girl. She really wanted Bella to discover they were sisters, but Molly didn't want to tell her herself.

Molly vanished up to her room as soon as we stepped foot into the house. Matthew looked up at me, his cerulean eyes worried for his friend.

"Go cheer her up," I said. Matthew smiled and nodded before running after Molly.

Stefan and I were now alone, and he took quick advantage of this fact. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back to him, his lips trailing down my neck slowly as his hands wandered over me eagerly. My heart pounded against my chest as my breathing began to pick up and my cheeks turned red.

"Sophie, I need you, now," Stefan whispered in my ear, my heart running faster than what it was a moment ago.

Stefan pressed his lips to mine and I was relishing in his taste when a thought suddenly came to mind. I pulled my lips away from his and stared up at Stefan, worry in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Earlier today," I began. "You looked very angry about something. You looked like you wanted to _kill _someone."

Stefan watched me closely as I spoke, no readable emotion on his handsome face.

"What got you so angry?" I asked.

He shook his head and kissed me for a short moment. "It was nothing," Stefan said.

"Stefan," I said, my tone asking for a real answer.

"Honest." Stefan gave me a deeper kiss than the one a moment ago and intertwined the fingers of our left hands together, my wedding ring brushing against his.

"I love you, Sophie."

"I love you, Stefan."

* * *

><p>(Third Person P. O. V)<p>

Lacie gasped as a strange feeling consumed her. Everyone stared at her curiously and watched as her emerald eyes grew distant and she fell forward.

"Lacie!" Ryan called and quickly grabbed the albino before she could hit the ground.

"What on Earth has happened to her?" the mature female asked, but Lacie did not hear her. Lacie only heard one voice and one voice only.

The voice of her master.

_Lacie, come. _he beckoned. _It is time for me to awaken. Come._

"M . . . Master . . ." the word left Lacie's lips in a trance-like tone.

The word caused everyone to freeze and grow pale.

"Master?" Ryan asked.

The mature girl bit her bottom lip before running over to where Lacie's master was being held. As she approached, a sudden bright light filled the dark space he was being held in. The mature woman flinched away from the light, an arm over her eyes to keep from going blind. Lacie slowly got out of Ryan's arms and walked towards the light, her body being pulled by the sound of her master.

_Come, hurry. _

"Master," Lacie said and climbed into the railing that overlooked the once dark place her master was in.

"What are you doing?" the mature woman asked in shock, but could not look at Lacie for the light was just too bright.

All of a sudden, Lacie jumped forward, plummeting into the light.

"What are you doing?!" Ryan exclaimed. "You foolish girl! You're going to die!"

But Lacie had not heard him as she plummeted downwards, getting closer and closer to her master. The voice of her master had stopped, and so had the trance, but Lacie was not afraid to see that she was falling head first. Instead, she giggled and extended her arms out like a child does when they want to be held.

And that is exactly what happened.

Arms wrapped around Lacie, pulling her into an embrace. Lacie quickly buried her face into the bare chest and laughed happily.

"Master is finally awake!"

* * *

><p>(Sophie P. O. V)<p>

As I exited the shower, this strange feeling suddenly consumed me. I stood in the doorway, confused as to why I was feeling this way. Why had this feeling suddenly come over me? It was a foreboding feeling, but also warm.

I shrugged off the feeling and wandered into Molly's room to check on her. But, there were two lumps under the blanket instead of one. I walked over and moved the blanket away to find Matthew and Molly sleeping peacefully next to one another, Molly's small hand held protectively in Matthew's.

I smiled at the cute sight before turning off the light and leaving them to sleep. I was about to head to mine and Stefan's room when I heard my husband's angry voice coming from downstairs. Curiosity and worry got the best of me as I listened closely from the top of the stairs.

"History repeating itself?" Stefan asked angrily. "That can't be! What is killed once can not come back!"

There was silence as the person on the other end spoke.

"They are a different case," Stefan said in a lower tone. "They were brought back by an angel, but he was not. How are you so sure he is returning."

Another pause.

"So she is connected to him? No I did not know this! If I did, don't you think I would have contacted you sooner?"

What's going on? I've never heard Stefan this angry before. This instantly made me think of that expression Stefan had earlier today.

I walked downstairs, but Stefan did not hear me as he spoke to the person on the phone.

"Well I need more information than that," Stefan growled as he stood in front of the kitchen island, his back to me as he talked on his phone.

"Stefan," I said, my voice layered with worry.

Stefan quickly turned to face me, his light brown eyes wide in shock at my appearance. He spoke quickly to the person on the phone.

"We'll talk about this at a different time," he said and hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked as Stefan walked over to me. I stared up at him, not feeling this worried in a long time.

Stefan cupped the side of my face in his hand, his thumb gently stroking my cheek. "It isn't anything important. Just an argument with one of the editors."

I instantly knew he was lying. The conversation I had heard didn't sound like anything relating to a new book.

"I'm worrying you too much," Stefan muttered and briefly kissed my lips. "Forgive me, Angel, but nothing is wrong so you don't need to worry."

I wanted to call out his bluff, but I quickly decided against it. I didn't want to reveal I knew the truth just yet. If I did, Stefan would try to hide it better, and I might not find out anything else.

Stefan kissed me again, pulling me tightly to his bare, toned chest.

* * *

><p>Two days later, I was back at school. Stefan had enrolled Molly in the same preschool as Matthew, so the two of them were there. Molly seemed confident to go, but she froze up as soon as she actually arrive. But I'm not worried. She has Matthew, so I know she'll be fine.<p>

As I entered the classroom, I saw Ethan sleeping at his desk. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Did you party too much again?" I giggled.

Ethan looked up at me, clearly tired. "Not . . . Funny . . ."

I sat at my desk which was right next to Ethan's and handed him a bottle of water. Ethan gladly took it and chugged down the whole thing in a matter of seconds. He sighed in relief.

"Much better. Thanks, Sophie."

I nodded and stared out the classroom window.

"Something on your mind?" Ethan asked.

"Just this feeling I've had for a while. It's nothing to worry about, I'm pretty sure it's nothing," I said.

"You sure?"

I smiled and looked at Ethan. "I'm sure."

He smiled back and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

><p>(Third Person P. O. V)<p>

"Are you settled in now?" the mature female asked as she stared at Lacie's master.

He nodded as he sat in a chair by the window, Lacie sitting on his lap like a child. She had her head rested against his chest, her eyes shut as she slept soundly. It actually shocked the mature female. Ever since Lacie's master had awakened, Lacie was much calmer and always by his side.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"She? I am not sure where, but she is in this town," the mature woman answered.

The man stared out the window, his eyes full of longing. "Will I be able to see her soon?"

"As I told you two days ago, you will, but first, we need to make sure you are comfortable and fully strengthened."

"We?" the man asked.

The female nearly nodded before excusing herself from the room.

The man was now left alone with a sleeping Lacie. He stared down into her dreaming face and chuckled as he placed his hand on her head and smoothed down her white locks.

"Your appearance hasn't changed at all," he whispered. "But can the same be said for your mind?"

* * *

><p>(Sophie P. O. V)<p>

"So the Watcher is Bella's sister?" Ethan asked as he and I were alone in the music room. We were sitting on a black piano bench, Ethan turned towards the keyboard while I had my back to it.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"They don't look anything alike to me."

"Molly created her own appearance since she was not properly given one. But, moving away from that, I'm afraid Bella won't ever feel a connection between herself and Molly."

"Well, there is no guarantee Molly was going to be recognized. In fact, I doubt anything will be noticed unless Molly reveals it herself."

"So that's what it will have to come down too," I sighed as Ethan began to play the piano.

I closed my eyes and leaned against Ethan's shoulder as he played the melody our father had taught him as a child. The only difference was that Ethan had originally learned the melody on the violin, but converted it to piano just recently.

When the melody drifted to a stop, Ethan and I sat in the silence for a few moments longer, my eyes still closed as I continued to lean against him.

"Sophie," Ethan said, breaking the silence. "That weird feeling you mentioned earlier . . ."

I hummed in response and opened my eyes, but didn't move from my position.

"I know you said it was nothing, but, I think it might be something."

"Why?" I asked and looked up into my brother's face.

Ethan looked a bit upset as he stared off into the distance, his eyebrows coming close together as his face was set in thought. His sapphire eyes looked as if they were deep in thought about something.

"Ethan?" I asked.

"I've been having a strange feeling lately too," he admitted. "A foreboding feeling, like something very powerful is coming. Powerful and dangerous."

I remained silent, Ethan's word sinking in. The foreboding feeling, that's what I had, but it was also warm, as if I shouldn't fear it. So why did Ethan feel it was dangerous?

Ethan looked down at me and smiled charmingly. "Or maybe I'm just being a bit paranoid about what happened back in Forks and my feeling has nothing to do with yours."

I nodded, unsure of what to say at the moment. Ethan continued to smile at me as he grabbed the side of my face and kissed my cheek, his lips about a centimeter away from mine, but that's what he always did whenever he kissed my cheek.

"Just forget what I said, kay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I lied.

* * *

><p>Molly clung to my legs as we went shopping with Alice, Rosalie, Mayumi, Bella, and Renesmee. The Watcher hadn't spoken a single word this whole time we were at the mall. I at least hope I can help her become less shy in front of the others.<p>

As Alice, Rosalie, and Renesmee were in changing rooms, I bent down to Molly's height and smiled.

"You don't have to be so shy around them," I told her. "They're family."

Mayumi stared at the floor, playing with her fingers. It didn't seem my words were getting to Molly because she pulled he straw hat down in the front to hide her face. I sighed, but didn't want to give up.

"Want to try on something?" I asked.

"Everything is too big," Molly said in a muffled tone, indication that she had her cheeks puffed out stubbornly.

"Not the jewelry," I responded. "You can try on different necklaces if you want."

Bella looked down at Molly and I. A smile crossed her face and she vanished for a brief moment before returning with a pair of cute earrings. They were crescent moons consumed in silver glitter. Bella also crouched down to Molly's height and showed the angel the earrings.

"Try these. I bet they'll look nice on you," she said.

Molly looked at Bella in shock, her mouth slightly agape and her golden eyes wide. No words escaped Molly, but she took the earrings from Bella with shaking hands. She smiled down at them and went over to a mirror as Bella and I each put one earring on Molly.

"Pretty," Molly sighed in admiration.

Bella and I nodded.

"Very pretty," I said.

"They fit you perfectly," Bella commented.

With Bella's involvement, Molly instantly cheered up and I watched her happily as she began to come out of her shell. Molly didn't talk as much, but she was talking more and even getting involved. She was no longer clinging to me, but was around Bella and Renesmee more.

I smiled happily as Alice walked up to me and took a brief glance over at Renesmee and Molly as they tried on different necklaces.

"Hard to believe they're related," Alice said.

I gasped and looked at the psychic. "Y-you know?" I asked.

Alice rolled her eyes and giggled. "Please, I knew the moment she made contact with you. Your future may be blurry to me, but I am still able to see it. I saw when she appeared and spoke to you."

"You haven't told anyone, right?" I asked.

"Only Edward knows and that's because he was around me when I had the vision. Don't worry, we've decided to go with Molly and not tell Bella just yet."

I nodded, glad to hear that.

Suddenly, Alice tensed, her eyes distant as she had a vision.

"Alice?" I asked and placed my hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes came back to the present and she looked over at me. "Someone is here to see you."

"Someone?"

She nodded, her porcelain face serious. "But the rest of us can't go with you. It will just escalate into an unnecessary battle."

"A battle? Alice, who's here for me?" I asked.

"Lacie."

"Lacie? Won't it turn into a battle if I go alone then?"Alice shook her head. "Not by what I saw. It looks to me like she just has something to tell you and then she'll leave."

"Is there anyone else with her?"

"I didn't see anyone else, so I doubt it. She's out in the parking lot, waiting. Go, but if I see her turning violent, I'll come to your side."

I nodded. "Let's both hope it doesn't turn into that. Watch Molly, and don't tell anyone why I left."

"Alright."

I exited the store, heading straight to the parking lot outside. I could see my breathe forming as I stepped foot into the cold night air. I glanced around the parking lot, but saw nothing at first. Finally, a spotted the albino girl sitting on top of one of the parking lot lamps. She stared down at me, quiet and calm, quite unlike herself.

I approached Lacie cautiously, but there seemed to be no hostility in her appearance as I came closer and closer.

"I heard you had to tell me something," I said in a normal tone, knowing it was silent enough for Lacie to hear me properly.

She nodded and jumped down from the lamp, landing softly on the cement below. Lacie walked up to me and smiled.

"Things are changing," she said.

"Changing?" I asked. "How?"

Lacie giggled. "My master has finally awakened, and he told me to tell you personally."

"Finally awakened? I'm not following at all."

"He said you might not, but that's okay he said. Master isn't mad."

"This master," I said. "Who is he?"

"Jack Reynolds."

"That name does not hold any meaning to me."

"It will, Master said so," Lacie said, a bit of her childishness seeping into her words. So she had not fully changed completely I see.

" . . . Is there some goal that he has?" I asked.

Lacie giggled and nodded. "Yes. A very important goal that he will do anything to fulfill."

"Does it involve hurting anyone?"

"Besides the females and males already given to him?"

"To him?" I asked in bewilderment. "All those kidnappings were for him? What does he want with all those innocent people?!"

"Master needed them to awaken. The male bodies were needed, and the females were just something to entertain him, but he's done with them now."

The way Lacie could say such things so simply, sickened me. How could she just talk about using people as if it were something as simple as talking about the weather? It truly disgusted me how this girl obviously had no heart.

"Are they dead?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

Lacie nodded. "But only nine of the females. The others we still have, but they are no longer human."

"They are artificial demons," I said, thinking back to what Ryan had done.

"Exactly!" Lacie giggled. "They will come in handy in fulfilling Master's goal."

"The goal," I muttered.

Lacie suddenly got a sly smile, her emerald eyes full of amusement.

"Tell me what it is."

Lacie shook her head. "Master gave me strict orders not to tell you. I only came to tell you he had awakened and things are changing. Many things." With those words, Lacie jumped high into the air, back onto the top of the lamp post. She smiled down at me.

"I'm not done yet!" I exclaimed. "I have more questions to ask you!"

But she shook her head once more before disappearing into the night.

"Damn," I whispered.

Now I knew who was behind the kidnappings, but I didn't fully understand why or who the person was. Jack Reynolds, the name doesn't ring a bell. Lacie said her master expected that, so why tell me in the first place?

"Ethan, I'm afraid you may have been right," I murmured.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This . . . Was difficult to write in the end. I'm struggling to think of something new, so bear with me everyone. -sigh- Any who, please review and look forward to the next chapter. <strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_

_**P. S Jack is Andrew from the last version, I just decided to change his name.**_


	8. Prepare For What Might Come

_**Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 8: Prepare For What Might Come~<strong>_

(Sophie P. O. V)

_Things are changing. My master has finally awakened . . . _

"Jack Reynolds," I whispered in class. I couldn't focus on what the teacher was saying, my mind just get focusing on what Lacie had said last night.

Who was Jack Reynolds? And what was his goal? I needed to know. I couldn't let more people vanish. I couldn't let more families be torn apart.

I sighed in aggravation and looked at the clock hanging above the teacher's head. Just a few more minutes and I will be out of school. Though, what would I do? I hadn't told anyone what Lacie had told me, not even Alice. I suppose I should tell them. It's the best thing to do at the moment. It's the _only _thing to do at the moment.

Once the chime of the bell came, I scooped up my things, put them in my book bag, and ran out the classroom. As I headed to Stefan's class, I thought again about the name Lacie had given me.

Jack Reynolds. Who was he? Should I know? Lacie's master said I wouldn't recognize his name. Then why tell me in the first place? Jack Reynolds, just who the hell are you?

As Stefan came out of his classroom and looked at me, he instantly saw something was wrong.

"Sophie," he muttered and grabbed my hand.

"I need to speak with everyone," I said. "It's important."

* * *

><p>"You spoke to Lacie?" Ethan asked. "And you went alone?" he added angrily. "Why?"<p>

Bella told Renesmee, Molly, and Matthew to play outside while we talked. Once the three children were out of the room, we continued our conversation.

"Lacie wasn't planning anything violent," Alice said, defending me. "I was the one who told Sophie that Lacie had come to see her, and I was prepared to help Sophie if things turned violent."

Those words seemed to calm Ethan down a bit, or maybe it was just Jasper using his ability to calm my brother.

"Sophie," Carlisle said. "What did Lacie say?"

I remained silent for a moment before I spoke. "She said things were changing. That . . . Her master had awakened and he had a goal planned, but she didn't tell me what that goal was. Her master is also the one behind all the kidnappings, but I'm afraid he's already killed the men and nine of the girls."

"Lacie told you all that?" Bella asked.

I nodded. "But there were many things I'm left unsure about. Like why her master sacrificed those people for himself. Lacie said he needed them to awaken. That the males bodies were needed, and that the females were just to entertain him."

"How disgusting," Rosalie said, her face in disgust.

I agreed with her. "But I didn't get what she meant by the male bodies were needed. That part confused me, and Lacie did not tell me anything more about that matter."

"And the goal," Ethan added. "Lacie didn't give any more details about it."

"Yeah. But she gave me a name."

"A name?" Carlisle asked. "Who's?"

"Her master's. She said his name was Jack Reynolds."

Stefan suddenly stiffened beside me, but when I glanced at him, he was back to normal and smiled down at me warmly. It must have all just been my imagination.

I glanced at everyone else and saw they were all silent, thinking about the name I had given them.

"It doesn't sound familiar to me in the least," I said. "And Lacie said her master knew it wouldn't, and yet he still told her to tell me. That was another thing I was confused about."

"That name isn't one I know either," Ethan sighed and leaned back on the couch, his right arm wrapped around Mayumi's shoulders as she remained completely silent.

Carlisle nodded. "I do not recognize the name."

No one in the room knew the name, that made me even more confused. I was hoping that at least one person knew Jack Reynolds, then it would make a bit more sense as to why he told me his name. But since no one knows it, what's the point?

"I'll research the name," Edward said. "I'll see if I can find anything about him."

I cupped my hands together and pressed them to my lips as I thought and thought about everything.

"Sophie," Bella said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What about the other females? You said nine were killed. What about the many others?"

"I'm afraid that since we did not save them in time, they were all turned into artificial demons, and Lacie said they will no be used as an army for her master."

"An army? So they're planning on a battle," Emmett chuckled. "Sounds fun. We'll be the ones winning of course."

"Let's hope it does not come to a fight, Emmett," Carlisle said, turning to his adoptive son. "We can not risk losing anymore lives."

"But haven't we already lost so many?" Rosalie asked. "Haven't we already lost _all _of the girls?"

Mayumi shook her head. I stared at her in shock.

"Is there a way to turn them back to normal, Mayumi?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes, but I'm afraid only Ryan can take the spell off since he was the one who brought it on," she explained.

"Still, we have a chance," Stefan said and pulled me closer to him. "We can capture Ryan and force him to turn all those girls human once more."

We all agreed.

* * *

><p>(Jack P. O. V)<p>

"Damn it!" I growled and dropped my weapon, which quickly turned back into Lacie.

She walked over to me. "Master, you shouldn't push yourself too hard."

"I thought I would have all of my strength back by now," I said angrily. "I _should _have all my strength back by now!"

"It's too soon," Lacie mumbled, her emerald eyes full of worry. "But I bet in a few more days, Master will be perfectly fine."

"I better."

* * *

><p>(Sophie P. O. V)<p>

I stared out my bedroom window at a purple butterfly resting on a wet pink flower. Strange, a butterfly shouldn't be out a this time. It's so late.

Stefan walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "You should rest," he whispered.

"I can't. I have too much on my mind," I said. "I'm worried about what Lacie and her master have planned. Everything has just started, and already blood has been shed. I don't want any more people to die."

Stefan got onto his knees by my side and rested his head on my lap. I ran my fingers through his soft, black locks as I went back to staring out into the night.

"Angel," Stefan sighed, his eyes shut as I continued to stroke his hair. He chuckled. "Do you remember when Matthew was first born?"

"Of course I remember that," I said. "It was one of the best days of my life."

"You were so worried that first night, that you could hardly sleep, even though you were so tired."

I smiled. "Yeah. I was afraid that if I fell asleep I wouldn't hear Matthew when he cried. Or that if I fell asleep someone was going to kidnap him." I giggled, thinking about how paranoid I was back then. "I admit, now that I think about it, both ideas seem pretty dumb. Especially since I had the crib right beside the bed, there was no way either of those things could have happened."

"You were just a paranoid first mother. It's perfectly reasonable. The point is, you had so many thoughts in your mind that you couldn't sleep, just like now."

"I suppose."

"And do you remember what I had told you?"

"Yes," I answered with a nod. I smiled. "You said that everything would be fine. That you and I would protect Matthew no matter what."

Stefan moved his head off my lap and looked up at me. "Exactly. Just like now, everything will be fine. We'll find a way to turn those females back into humans, and no one else will die. We'll protect everyone."

Stefan cupped my cheek and brought my lips to his for a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>"Not quick enough," Jasper said the next morning. "Sophie, you're hesitating before you attack," the blonde commented.<p>

I nodded as I was panting for air, sitting on my knees in the forest clearing. Today Carlisle thought it would be good if we all did a bit of training. He didn't want a fight, but we still wanted to be prepared if it did come to that. Everyone was here, except for Stefan. He had a meeting with the publishing company and couldn't cancel.

"Right," I said and got back up, my wings expanding slightly before resting again.

"Don't be afraid to attack," Jasper said.

Emmett chuckled. He was my opponent right now. "Yeah, don't go easy on me, Soph. I can take it."

I smiled challengingly at the bearish vampire. "Fine. I won't."

I lunged for Emmett and he moved out of the way quickly, just like I knew he would. I quickly turned around and with a snap of my fingers, wrapped a few chains around Emmett. He broke out of my attack and came charging for me.

"Stay focused," Jasper said as he watched the battle on the sideline with the others. "Don't hold back, because the enemy won't hold back for you."

I nodded and grabbed Emmett's arm when he was close enough. Then, I flipped him over my head and slammed him into the ground. I placed my hand over his face.

"Bam," I said and giggled.

Jasper smirked as he entered the battle ring. "If you two were really fighting, you would be dead, Emmett."

Emmett got up. "Again," he said.

Jasper shook his head and turned towards the others. "I want Sophie to go against someone else this time," he said.

"Me again?" I asked.

"Since Lacie spoke to you, and told you about her master, that means he is most likely going to come for you," Carlisle said from the sidelines.

I nodded. "That's true." So I needed to practice the most.

"Ethan," Jasper said and motioned for my brother to step forward. "You're Sophie's next opponent."

"Eh?" Ethan and I gasped in unison.

"I can't fight her!" Ethan said at the same moment I said: "I can't fight him!"

"If you two can battle here, you won't hesitate for anything in the real battle . . . If it occurs, of course. By putting you two against each other, you will also be battling emotions," Jasper explained.

"I see what you mean," I said. "Ethan and I will be hesitating a lot in our battle, but if we overcome that"

"We won't be pulled back by anything in a true battle," Ethan finished.

"Exactly," Jasper said. "Now, come on."

Ethan, still a bit reluctant, stepped into the battle field, turning into his demonic form as he did. Ethan's pitch black wings expanded, his bronze hair turning black as well. His sapphire eyes quickly became a ruby red as his nails and teeth sharpened.

Jasper stepped out of the battlefield. "Start," he said.

* * *

><p>(? P. O. V)<p>

I watched the battle between the two siblings from the tree limbs above. I knew they couldn't sense me, and even if they did, they wouldn't be able to see me.

Ethan pulled back every time he was about to attack Sophie, instead missing on purpose. Sophie did the same. They were too uncertain, and the blonde man who was instructing them quickly noticed. He told the two to be more serious, but still, they struggled.

_Well, fighting a loved one is always hard. I should know._

I sighed.

* * *

><p>(Sophie P. O. V)<p>

"You are both still holding back," Jasper said. "You won't be able to fight at your full potential at this rate."

Ethan and I growled before he came lunging at me, and this time I noticed his claw was an inch from my cheek, but that wasn't intentional. Ethan attacked again, but I dodged before he could touch me. I rammed into Ethan, slamming into his stomach and sending him skidding back.

"There we go," Jasper praised.

A spiral of fire shot out from the ground, I barely missed it, grazing my left wing.

"Damn," I whispered and unleashed my chains again. I wrapped them around Ethan, and as he struggled to get out of them, I summoned my scythe, the Rose of Death, and went to attack Ethan, but by then he created a fire hot enough to melt away the chains place around him.

Ethan grabbed my wrist before I could attack him and twisted my arm behind my back, pulling my back to him. Ethan then placed an arm over my neck.

"Instant death," he muttered before letting me go.

I sighed in aggravation. I lost this battle.

Ethan and I turned back into our human forms and left the battlefield. As we sat down, Ethan grabbed my hand in his and squeezed it tightly.

_Did I hurt you? _Ethan asked in my thoughts.

I shook my head and smiled. _I'm fine._

_I hope we never have to do something like that for real._

_Same. _I thought. That's the last thing I ever want to happen.

Jasper called the next two up to battle, and I got to rest. I leaned against Ethan and watched the others train.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stopping here. Sorry it's so short. But I hope you all enjoyed this, and look forward to the next chapter.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	9. I Don't Want That

_**Thank you ArellaWhite for reviewing and everyone for reading. Also, I added many more pictures for this story. Mainly of Sophie and Ethan, one of Stefan, and a few of Molly. ^_^ So go check those out if you want. Enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 9: I Don't Want That~<strong>_

(Ethan P. O. V)

_I stood in a dark, desolate place. I couldn't see anything, not even my hand in front of my face._

_All of a sudden, a small ball of light drifted past my head before floating before me. I stared at it curiously before taking a step forward and reaching out to touch the light. As my fingers brushed against it, it began to change._

_The light now took on the silhouette of a female before changing into Mayumi._

_Mayumi had her white locks loose, her black cat ears twitching a bit as her tail swung. She was dressed in a pink kimono with an aqua sash around her waist._

"_Mayumi," I muttered._

_At that moment, she glared and turned away from me._

"_What's wrong?" I asked._

_She ignored me and began walking away._

"_Wait! Hold on!" I shouted and grabbed one of her wrists. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"_

"_That's all you can do," Mayumi said, her voice ice cold._

"_Mayumi. That isn't true."_

"_You're nothing but a mess up who cares for no one but himself."_

_My heart crashed at her words, and I even winced as if I had actually been physically wounded. What was going on with Mayumi? Why was she acting like this?_

_Mayumi yanked her wrist out of my grip and began walking away once more._

"_Someone like you deserves to live alone," Mayumi said angrily. _

"_Mayumi!" I shouted and began running after her again. _

"_You do nothing but hurt others, so you should feel the pain you cause."_

"_No! I'm sorry! Don't leave me! Don't go!" I reached out to grab her again, but I missed, and by then, she had vanished. Now I was once again all alone in the darkness. _

_No. This isn't what I want. I hate this. Damn it, I don't want this!_

"_MAYUMI!"_

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open as a gasped left my lips. My heart was pounding so hard, I thought it would never go back to its normal pace. Sweat caused the hair on my forehead to cling to my skin, and I moved it away when I ran a hand through my hair.<p>

I glanced to my side and my panic grew worse. The bed was empty. Where was Mayumi?

I jumped out of the bed and ran out the room. "Mayumi!" I called out as I was about to head out the door.

"Ethan-kun?" a soft voice said from behind me which quickly calmed my nerves.

I sighed in relief and turned to face Mayumi. Her hair was messy from sleep, and she had nothing more than a short nightgown on.

"Something wrong?" she asked and cocked her head to the side.

I ran forward and pulled Mayumi into my arms, hugging her tight.

"Ethan-kun," Mayumi said, clearly shocked. "What's the matter? I just left to get some water."

"Nothing. It's . . . nothing," I muttered.

"If you say so," Mayumi giggled and hugged me back.

I finally released Mayumi and we headed back to our room, but as I walked by the living room, I noticed something on the coffee table. It was a black animal collar and a photo, but I couldn't see the image from where I was.

"What's that?" I asked Mayumi.

She looked at it quickly before looking back at me. "Nothing. Just stupid things from my childhood."

I nodded. "Alright."

* * *

><p><em>The darkness is back. I can't take this. I don't want this.<em>

_A ball of light appeared, just like the first time. Relief washed over me, Mayumi came back. But, as I touched the light like the first time, it didn't change into Mayumi. Instead, it became Sophie._

_She stood before me beautifully, her long, straight bronze hair loose. A long sleeve, dark blue gown with a low neck adorned her body. When I looked down at her arms, I realized in shock that both her wrists were trapped in shackles._

"_Sophie . . ." I murmured and reached out towards the shackles to break them, but Sophie took a step back to move away from my touch._

"_You hurt her too," Mayumi's voice echoed through the darkness, but as I looked around, I did not see the cat demon herself._

"_What do you mean?" I growled. "I would never hurt Sophie, Mayumi! You know that!"_

"_But you did. You've caused her so much guilt."_

"_Guilt?"_

"_Why do you think she remains around you? Because she wants to?" Mayumi asked in a taunting tone. "She is chained to you by guilt. She blames herself for you losing your angel side. She feels that if she had chosen you, you would be much happier."_

_Of course I would have been much happier, but I don't care about me. As long as Sophie was happy, I didn't care if I had to suffer for the rest of eternity._

"_Sophie," I murmured and reached out towards her again, but she moved away from me once more. "Why do you keep moving away from me?"_

"_Because she hates you, isn't it obvious?" Mayumi continued to taunt. "She is trapped because of you. Never being allowed to go free because of your selfish desires!"_

"_No. That isn't true!" I snapped. "That isn't true!" I turned to Sophie. "Right, Sophie? That isn't true, right?" I smiled. "Mayumi is lying, right? I don't force you to be with me, and you guilt doesn't make you stay by my side. Tell her, Sophie. What Mayumi is saying is all wrong."_

_Sophie stared back at me, her eyes cold. She turned away from me without saying a word. I panicked and ran forward, grabbing one of Sophie's shoulders._

"_Sophie—"_

"_Goodbye, Ethan," Sophie muttered._

"_Huh? G-goodbye?" I asked._

_She nodded and suddenly, the shackles broke. Sophie looked over at me, eyes full of no emotion at all._

"_Goodbye," she repeated and began walking away._

"_No. Not you too, Sophie," I said and shook my head slowly. "No! Sophie!"_

"_See?" Mayumi said with a cruel laugh as I ran after Sophie. "Even when she finally breaks free, you chase after her selfishly, trying to chain her back up. You truly do deserve to be alone forever."_

"_Sophie! Don't go!" I shouted, ignoring Mayumi's words._

_But, just like with Mayumi the last time, Sophie vanished before my eyes._

_I fell to my knees, my heart sinking into complete darkness. No. Not Sophie too. I can't lose both of them. They both mean so much to me, I can't lose both of them! But I have!_

_Sophie. Mayumi. Both gone. Both left me behind . . . _

_But it's my fault they left. My fault completely. I hurt Mayumi so much, that's why she left, and I caused Sophie so much guilt that she finally had enough and left too. I'm a selfish, cruel man like Mayumi said. I'm going to be alone forever because of my evilness._

_I cupped my head in my hands and leaned forward. I shook my head quickly. No. I don't want that. I don't want that._

_Sophie, Mayumi, don't leave me!_

_I shouted out in agony, filling the darkness with my hurt cries. I didn't want to be alone. I needed them. I didn't want to be alone!_

* * *

><p>"Ethan?"<p>

Again, that damn dream. Only this time, I lost Sophie.

I opened my eyes as a soft hand touched my cheek. I grabbed the hand, knowing exactly who's warmth this was. I held the hand to my face as I glanced up at Sophie. She pursed her lips and cocked her head to the side.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You looked like you were having a bad dream."

I smiled and pulled my head up from Sophie's lap. I sat by her, her hand no longer against my cheek, but I was still holding it. I looked around the school's roof.

"Where's Mayumi?" I asked.

"She just left to get something from her locker. Don't worry, she'll be back."

I nodded. "And Stefan."

"Still in detention because of you," Sophie said, not sounding to pleased.

I smirked, remembering how I had gotten him in trouble. But, that's what he gets for putting me in detention last week.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "What's next? Expulsion?"

"Well," I said slowly.

"No," Sophie said sternly. "Stefan said the same thing and I said no to him too."

I chuckled and stood up. I looked over the whole schoolyard, that's when a noticed a flash of white run across the parking lot. I glanced down and saw Mayumi.

"What's she doing?" I whispered.

"Who?" Sophie asked and walked over to me.

We both stared down at Mayumi in confusion as she walked over and put something in a bush before running back into the school.

Sophie and I exchanged a confused glance.

"What did she just do?" Sophie asked.

I shrugged. "I'm just as confused as you."

"Should we ask her?"

"I have a feeling she won't tell us." I thought back to my dream, and fear quickly gripped me. No. That was just a dream. A really bad dream that won't come true.

I shook my head and grabbed Sophie's hand before turning towards the door that led back into the building and going inside. As we passed Mayumi in the hallway, she gasped.

"Ethan-kun, Sophie-chan. I took a bit longer at my locker than I thought. Sorry about that."

I glanced at Mayumi curiously. She wasn't good at telling lies, and it was obvious that whatever she was just doing was something she didn't want Sophie and I to know about.

Sophie's grip on my hand tightened, and when I looked back at her, I could see she was thinking the same thing as me.

"Come on. Stefan should be out of detention by now," I said and wrapped my free arm around Mayumi's shoulders, pulling her close to me. I noticed she squirmed a bit as I did this and didn't look at me. What was going on?

* * *

><p>"You're drunk," Sophie sighed and took the cup of wine out of my hand.<p>

"Hey. T . . . That was . . . I only have eight cups," I said, my words slurred.

"Eight cups is enough," my dearest sister said and poked my head, making me fall to the side. I laid on Sophie's couch, drunk out of my mind, but I still couldn't make the dreams go away.

They were just stupid dreams, I kept telling myself that, but Mayumi's strange behavior had me worried. What if those dreams came true? What if what was said was right? I have hurt Mayumi many times, I know. That part is true. But what about Sophie?

I glanced at the goddess as Stefan held her in his arms. They both looked so happy together. So blissful and carefree. Or was Sophie truly consumed in guilt like my dream had said?

Sophie glanced over at me and smiled. I looked away and sensed as Sophie walked over to me. She crouched down in front of the couch so she could look into my face.

"I'm guessing you won't be able to go home tonight," she giggled, the sound a beautiful melody.

I shook my head. Sophie was right. I was way to drunk to even make it to the door without falling.

She continued to smile as she placed her hand on my head. "Good thing this house has more than one guest room."

I smiled back. Am I really causing this sweet girl guilt?

Sophie helped me up from the couch, one of her arms wrapped around my waist as I placed my left arm around her shoulders. She pulled me along, so used to this that she didn't need anyone's help bringing up the stairs and to the room I would be occupying for the night.

I collapsed onto the soft bed and closed my eyes as Sophie leaned down and kissed my cheek softly. Before she could leave the room, I grabbed her arm.

"Sophie," I murmured.

"Yeah?"

The alcohol made me brave enough to ask Sophie the question that had been bothering for some time now.

"Do you hate me?" I asked. "Do you . . . Do you feel like I'm keeping you trapped."

"Where did this sudden question come from?" Sophie asked and sat on the edge of the bed.

I stared into her sapphire eyes. "Just answer my question. Are you only staying around me because of guilt?"

Sophie stared at me in complete shock. Her eyes were wide as she stared into mine, but they never wavered. She shook her head sternly, still not breaking eye contact with me.

"No," she answered. "I don't hate you, Ethan. And I stay around you because you're my best friend in the whole world and I love you."

I smiled at her words, and was happy to see that Sophie never looked away from my eyes. Now I really could believe her words.

"And I don't want you to think otherwise," Sophie finished.

I nodded. "Right."

She kissed my cheek again as Mayumi entered the room. Sophie closed the door behind her and Mayumi came over to me, laying in my arms.

I smiled. That was just a stupid dream, just like I had thought. I'll never lose my two favorite girls. They'll always be here with me.

* * *

><p>(Sophie P. O. V)<p>

I wonder what made Ethan ask me that question. He's never asked me a stupid question like that. Of course I don't hate him. Of course I don't feel trapped by him. And I'm not staying by guilt. I'm staying because of what I told him. I love him and he's my best friend. I mean, Ethan knows things that not even Stefan knows.

I wonder if this has something to do with what happened earlier with Mayumi. She has been acting strange all day.

What is Mayumi hiding?

* * *

><p>(Jack P. O. V)<p>

"Is your strength back yet?"

I nodded. Lacie stood beside me, completely quiet and still.

"Good. Then you can go out tomorrow and see her for yourself. Just, try not to make such a big scene."

I smirked. "No promises."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ethan chapter! Yay! But, poor Ethan. Dreams can hurt so much sometimes. Please review and I hope to see you all in the next Beautiful Nightmare.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	10. Who's Who?

_**~Chapter 10: Who's who?~**_

(Sophie P. O. V)

I yawned as the bright, crescent moon shined above my head. I swung my legs as I sat on a tree limb, Stefan standing right beside me in his angel form while Ethan stood on a tree limb near mine in his demon form.

"Patrol is boring," I sighed and leaned forward, resting my head in my hands.

"Big time," Ethan grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the tree limb. "What tipped everyone off again?"

"Um . . . I think it was just rumors running around town," I said. "Apparently, people were talking about seeing a girl encased in white, from her head to her toes, who comes here almost every night with a baby in her arms. It sounds a lot like Lacie, so here we are."

"But where are the others?" Ethan asked, since he had missed out on the whole meeting concerning what was happening now.

"This wasn't the only spot the girl is known to be at," Stefan said as he sat down beside me and grabbed my hand softly in his. Our wings brushed against one another's softly, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"So the others are patrolling the other areas then?" Ethan asked.

"Right," Stefan said with a single nod.

"If the rumors turn out to be true, and this is Lacie, why does she have a baby with her? The rumors say it's the same baby every time, and that fits with how there are no missing infant reports," I muttered.

"Maybe she has a kid," Ethan said with a shrug. "I mean, you two do, and nowadays are full of teen moms."

"I don't think so," I said.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Stefan whispered and kissed my forehead.

I nodded. "The only thing we can do at the moment."

The three of us went on in silence, waiting patiently for anything that might occur. We waited and waited, and after four hours, a soft melody began to flow in the wind. I stopped leaning against Stefan and stood up straight. I placed my hands on the back of my ears and listened carefully.

"Do you hear that?" I whispered.

Both my brother and my husband nodded once and we all sat in silence as the melody continued, and then grew louder.

_Yuuyake koyake de_

_Hi ga kure te_

_Yama no otera no_

_Kane ga naru_

"Eh?" Ethan and I both whispered in shock as the Japanese nursery rhyme continued.

_Otete tsunaide_

_Mina kaerou_

_Karasu to issho ni_

_Kaerimashou_

_Kodomo ga kaetta_

_Atokara wa_

_Maarui ookina_

_Otsukisama_

_Kotori ga yume o_

_Miru koro wa_

_Sorani wa kira kira_

_Kin no hoshi_

"Isn't that . . ." I began.

"Mayumi's voice?" Ethan and I finished in unison before we both jumped down from the tree and walked towards the singing.

"I'm not crazy, right? You hear it too, right?" Ethan asked me.

"I do hear it," I said with a nod as Stefan followed us a little while away.

As we got closer and closer to the singer, Ethan stepped on a twig and the singing completely stopped. What a cliché moment this has just turned into. I glanced at Ethan briefly, and he glanced at me.

"Is the person gone?" I asked.

We all ran forward, but when we got to where the singing was coming from, no one was there. So the person had taken off when they heard us near. But the person . . . Was the singer actually Mayumi? I know she isn't on this mission, we couldn't find her at the moment to tell her about it, but the singer couldn't be her, right?

"Her scent isn't here," Ethan whispered, sounding relieved. "So it wasn't Mayumi. We were just mistaken."

"No scent is here at all," Stefan pointed out.

"I think we should go back now," I muttered. "Let's tell the others what happened."

* * *

><p>(Jack P. O. V)<p>

As dawn came, I was already awake. I wasn't really able to sleep, my minds too preoccupied by _Her_. My sweet dove. The one who should belong to me and only me.

A soft yawn echoed through my room, which only made me chuckle. I glanced at my bed and stared at Lacie as she awoke. She sat up and rubbed her left eye, a childish pout on her face.

"Master, have you been awake this whole time?" she asked in a drowsy tone, her eyes still half in dreamland, half in the real world. Her white hair was in complete disarray around her head, and I stared at all the scars marking her body. Scars from _that _day.

I nodded and turned my attention back to the window. "I have many things on my mind."

"You mean you have the princess on your mind," she corrected.

I couldn't fight back the smile that appeared on my face. "You always did know me so well."

Lacie giggled, suddenly fully awake. She jumped to her feet on the bed, revealing her spaghetti strap, baby blue silk nightgown. Lacie began to jump on my bed like a child as she giggled happily. Finally, she took one last jump before allowing her body to slam onto the bed. Lacie rested on her stomach and looked up at me, still laughing.

"I was made specifically for Master," she said. "So of course I know you well."

"That is true," I said. "But . . ."

_There is someone out there who is more for me, and I must find her._

* * *

><p>(Sophie P. O. V)<p>

After telling everyone about what happened last night, we were left with no answers at all. Ethan called me saying that Mayumi was home and asleep when he got there, and that she didn't seem to have gone anywhere.

So who was out there singing?

"Mama! Papa!" Matthew chimed enthusiastically in the morning. He was sitting on the bed between Stefan and I, still in his pajamas.

I smiled and grabbed my son as I sat up on the bed. I placed Matthew on my lap and kissed his little nose. "Good morning, Matthew," I whispered.

Matthew smiled up at me while Stefan sat up in bed and ruffled Matthew hair.

"Are we still going to the aquarium today?" Matthew asked in pure excitement.

Stefan nodded. "Of course. We promised you, didn't we?"

"Yay! I get to see all the fishies!"

I hugged Matthew tightly to me and laughed with him. My son was so adorable!

"Matthew, why don't you go pick out what you want to wear today," Stefan said.

"Okay!" Matthew exclaimed at the same moment I sent Stefan a doubtful look. Matthew ran out the room, closing the door shut behind him.

"Matthew choose his own clothes?" I asked. "You know that doesn't usually end well."

Stefan nodded, a smirk on his face. Uh oh. A smirk always meant he was planning something. In a split second, Stefan yanked me down onto the bed and climbed on top of me. I stared into his lustful, light brown eyes before he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

"Right now?" I panted when our lips parted. "But the kids are awake."

Stefan trailed kisses down my neck, to the area between my breasts. "Yeah," he said in a husky tone. "Right now. I want you badly."

"The kids," I protested as Stefan pulled off the shirt I used to sleep in, which was one of his. He threw it to the ground, now leaving me in nothing more than my underwear.

Stefan trailed kisses all over my body, making it difficult to continue protesting. He pulled me tightly to his bare chest, our lips merging together once more.

"What if they walk in?" I panted when our lips parted again.

A soft click filled the air in the room and Stefan's smirk returned as he looked into my eyes. "Now the door's locked," he said.

I smiled. "Angel magic."

"Comes in handy, doesn't it?" Stefan asked before removing the last bits of clothing separating him from me.

I tried stifling my cries of pleasure, so the kids wouldn't hear, but it was hard. Stefan, he brings out something in me I never thought I had. He drives me insane in so many ways, and makes it so difficult for me to be away from him. I never want to be apart from Stefan. I never want to be without him. I never want to live without him. Just like I know Stefan never wants to be without me, and never wants to have to live without me again.

"Stefan."

* * *

><p>"Molly, look at those fish!" Matthew marveled as he pointed at a school of fish.<p>

Molly sighed in amazement and both toddlers went up to the glass, pressing their hands against it. I smiled at both of them before looking around and noticing all the eyes on Molly.

"Guess people aren't used to the idea of kids in wigs," I whispered to Stefan, his arm tightly around my waist.

He nodded. "But Molly doesn't care. She knows her appearance is different, but she doesn't care."

"Matthew! Look at the shark!" Molly exclaimed, pulling Matthew to go and look at a Great White Shark.

As the kids went around excitedly, I myself marveled at all the fish. There were just so many, and most of them I had never seen before. There were blue and yellow ones, some with stripes, some with spikes, some neon pink and neon blue, and some many other kinds of fish. They were all so pretty.

As Molly, Matthew, and I all watched a school of fish pass by another school of fish, this heavy feeling suddenly appeared in my chest. A very heavy feeling. Someone was watching me.

I glanced over my shoulder, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. The only people staring were staring at Molly, not me. Still, the feeling didn't go away.

"What's wrong, Angel?" Stefan asked and softly kissed my forehead.

I shook my head. "Nothing," I whispered and went back to the large tank.

_Sophie. Sophie, my sweet dove._

My heart skipped a beat as the words echoed through my head. I placed a hand on my head, so confused as to what I just heard. Stefan has never called me his sweet dove.

"Sophie?" Stefan whispered and pulled me tighter to his side.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," I said and looked into Stefan's eyes. "Okay?" I said, forcing a smile onto my face so he wouldn't worry.

Stefan nodded slowly. "Alright. We'll be waiting here."

I walked away from my family and headed into the female's bathroom. I stood in front of the seashell surrounded mirror and stared into my own reflection. Cerulean eyes stared back at me, confused and alert. What did I just hear?

I leaned away from the mirror and shook my head. Nothing. I'm just imagining things is all. That's the only possible explanation.

I stepped out of the bathroom, and the feeling of being watched returned to me. When I looked up, I actually did see someone staring at me this time. He was leaning against the divider that separated the bathroom doors from the rest of the aquarium. He looked about nineteen with shaggy, dirty blonde hair that went just past his chin and was a bit spiky. His eyes were a deep aqua-green, and regarded me with amusement that matched the smirk on his lips.

"Can I help you?" I asked a bit rudely. I hated when men regarded me with filthy eyes like his.

"You've become even lovelier than I remember," he sighed in admiration. "You're just so radiant."

"Excuse me?"

The man chuckled and moved away from the wall and over to me. He towered over me, his eyes never leaving my own. I took a step back, preparing to run when the right moment came.

"You don't remember me, do you?" he asked, now sounding sad.

I shook my head. "Should I?" I asked impatiently, really not liking this guy at all. He wasn't good when it came to first impressions.

He just sighed and took a step away from me, as he did, he let his fingers stroke the bottom of my chin. I violently moved my head away from him.

"Don't touch me!" I growled.

"You've grown feisty too," he said in pure amusement. "I like it."

"Who the heck are you?" I snapped. "Why are you talking to me like you know me?"

"Because I do know you, Sophie Rosemary Dagger. And you know me, you just haven't regained that part of your memory yet."

"I have regained all of my memories," I corrected. "If I do not know you, it is because we have never met."

He shook his head and began to walk away. The guy waved goodbye. "Till next time, my sweet dove."

I gasped. "That was you," I whispered and cupped my head in my hands.

He didn't respond.

* * *

><p>(Stefan P. O. V)<p>

What's wrong with Sophie? What could be troubling her?

"Papa, Papa, look," Matthew whispered and grabbed onto my hand. Since we were in public, we couldn't show we were father and son, so that's why he whispered the first part of his statement to me.

I stared at the fish my son and Molly were marveling over.

"My, my. Hasn't little Matthew grown," a female voice giggled.

Matthew and I both looked over at who had spoken. My eyes widened in disbelief. Could I be? But I thought she was dead.

"Pandora?" I asked, regarding the fairy. Her curly, dark brown hair was placed into a side ponytail and she had razor cut, straight ironed bangs. Her brown eyes regarded me with happiness a familiarity.

"Aunt Pandora," Matthew gasped before jumping into Pandora's arms.

"I missed you, mi amore," Pandora said as she hugged my son.

"I thought . . . I thought you were dead," I said as Molly approached me and grabbed my hand.

The Watcher pointed at the fairy. "Who is she?" Molly asked.

I glanced down at her. "That's Pandora. An earth fairy and Sophie's personal maid when she was last alive."

Molly nodded in understanding, and I turned my attention back to Pandora.

"I wasn't dead," Pandora said. "It's a very long story."

I nodded and glanced past Pandora as Sophie approached. She looked to be deep in thought, until she glanced up and saw her son in the arms of a friend she hadn't seen in centuries.

"Pandora?" Sophie whispered in shock.

* * *

><p>(Sophie P. O. V)<p>

"Pandora?" I asked in disbelief.

I stared at my sweet friend from many years ago. She smiled at me and placed my son back on the ground. Pandora walked over to me, her white pumps clacking against the ground as she approached me. Even though I was wearing heels myself, Pandora was a few inches taller than me.

"I'm so happy you're alive," Pandora said happily as she hugged me. "I thought I'd never see you again."

I hugged my best friend back. "I didn't think I would see you again either," I admitted.

After we finished hugging, Pandora's face suddenly got serious. "There's something we need to talk about, Sophie. Something very important."

"Important?" I asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.<strong>_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	11. Note

**_I just wanted to write a quick note. I apologize for my long absence. I have been very busy with school, gone through some technical issues that I am still trying to get over, and many other things. I will continue this story, along with my others, and I am even planning on writing a new story. However, I first must recollect my thoughts and remember where it was I was going with this story. I am so sorry, but you will all have to bear with me for a bit longer. I will continue writing, I will._**

**_~Alice Michaelis_**


	12. Note2

_**Okay. Another change of plans. So sorry. ^^; So~ I am actually on Wattpad as well as here, and I have actually found Wattpad to be much more manageable than FF and FP. So, I will be converting all my stories over to Wattpad where you all will still be able to read them. Once I am done putting all the stories onto Wattpad, I will make another note, giving you all my username so that you may all find me. Hopefully, by putting everything on Wattpad, updates will happen sooner since it will be easier for me to work on everything. Thank you so much for your patience, everyone.**_

**_~Alice Michaelis_**


End file.
